16 Shades of Red
by champagne-x
Summary: Syaoran Li is in love with Sakura Kinomoto, his best friend. Circumstances are tweaked thanks to Tomoyo, and the pair find themselves in the most akward positions...will the truth ever out? Or is Sakura lusting over someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Oh no. Tomoyo's going _too _far with the outfits now. I wish she would stop with the _dumb_ schemes to bring me and Sakura _closer _then we already are. Sakura's my best friend, for Goodness sake. I shouldn't have told Tomoyo in the first place.

_Flashback_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! We watched as the 'Fight' card started to come closer to Sakura, a power so apparent to us in her eyes. Fight raised her fist and brought it close to Sakura, aiming to ram it into her head. _

_Sakura ducked, but not quickly enough when the fight kicked Sakura. I closed my eyes, as I watched Sakura fall back on the ground wincing in pain. The fight stalked towards Sakura silently, making its way behind her. Now I was angry. _

"_SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" Well that was pointless anyway as the Fight lifted her arm and swung it around aiming for Sakura's head again, but she had hit the air, coz I pushed Sakura out of the way. _

"_Look," I whispered urgently. "You have to recover, maybe Kero can give you a bit of advice, when I weaken her, you have to be ready to seal Fight, okay?"_

_She just looked at me, nodding. I got up, my sword ready, when Meilin shouted. "SYAORAN, I'M RIGHT HERE FOR YOU!" Momentarily, I glared at her, and then remembered the task at hand._

_I watched Sakura slink away, I lifted my head up and almost winced at Fights penetrating stare. She's worse then my mother. _

"_YOU NEVER, EVER, ATTACK SOMEONE BEHIND THEIR BACK!" I yelled, provoking her. _

_Fight glared at me, it didn't do anything, just glared. I positioned myself in my martial arts fighting stance, side on, one arm bent above my head, the other bent blow my head. She drove towards me, she was quick, but I had watched her previously when Sakura was battling her. I knew what I had to do. It would be difficult, but Sakura had to seal the card._

"_YOU'RE A COWARD! IT'S ONE OF THE MOST SCUMMIEST, COWARDLY, THINGS TO DO!" I continued yelling, focusing at the same time, she was getting closer, when-_

_I dodged, just in time, my speed almost matching hers. Her eyes widened, realizing she hadn't hit me. She drove for me again; her head was bent down, her arms raised as if to hit me. She leapt a meter before me, and then jumped._

_I was surprised, which lost me about a second, but ducked to my right then left. I knew she was feinting, when she jumped, towards my left but her leg aimed at my right. I dodged her of all accounts. _

_I could tell she was getting tired. , her speed and power wearing her out. I let her try to attack me one more time. This time, I would fight back, because she was already weaker then before, I could weaken her by making her fight. _

"_YOU'RE A CHICKEN!" Lame, I know, but I had to do something to provoke her. _

_She headed straight towards me; I whipped out one of my cards._

"_God of Thunder, I call thee!" I yelled as I raised my sword, and slapped the card against it. Being almost as powerful as thunder itself, Fight felt the power surge throughout her, she was practically fighting herself. _

_I looked at Sakura, change of plans._

"_Sakura!" I yelled. "Use Windy to bind her, then seal Fight, okay?" She nodded in understanding, I heard Kero yell,_

"_I was going to tell her that!"_

_I sighed in frustration, dumb, dumb_** thing**. _To be honest, he looked like a plush toy injected with animal DNA. _

_Kero who was right beside her said, "Now!" _

_Sakura raised her wand and nodded. "Right." I eyed Fight, she was fighting against thunder. Then I turned my attention to Sakura, urging her on with my eyes._

_She closed her eyes, summoning the energy required to call upon Windy. She raised Windy's card form and tossed it in the air. The wind teased her hair. _

"_WIND, BECOME A BINDING CHAIN" Sakura twirled her wand above her head. Her eyes were still closed, as she stopped twirling her wand and brought it down to the card._

"_WINDY!"_

_I watched the wand made contact with the card, electric blue circles emitted out of it as Windy started to form. Windy came out of her card, her blue and yellow form taking place. The complex symbol underneath Sakura, started glow more powerfully, and sending out a glow around her. _

_I bit my lip as Fight got out of my Thunder ball. She turned her gaze towards me, then towards the tendrils surrounding her. She was being imprisoned once more. Her look changed to horror, as she tried to break free._

"_JUMP" Yelled Sakura as she hit another Clow Card. Little wings sprouted on her ankles as she leapt behind Fight. Fight struggled against the bind and raised her fist forwards, attempting to hurt the invisible reigns around her._

_Sakura steadied her wand as she stared determinedly at Fight. _

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in." She raised her wand and yelled, "CLOW CARD!" Her wand hit the air, as a new Clow Card started to form. The form of Fight started to dissolve, as she turned into thick wisps of electric blue air, and was sucked into the new Card. _

_Sakura smiled as the newly reborn card trailed down to her, 'The Fight' written in big letters below it. _

_She looked at me and we smiled at each other. "WE DID IT!" We both yelled. Tomoyo turned herself and her camera towards me and whispered. _

"_You really care for Sakura, don't you Li-kun?" _

_I stuttered, felt my hands go clammy and paled. "I-WH-No!" I shook my head, denying everything. Yes, don't tell me, I SUCK at lying. _

"_Yes, you do, maybe, you might even LOVE her?" No comment, just do a no comment._

"_Will you get that thing out of my face?" I shoved her camera away from my red face as she smiled._

"_Too late, Li-kun. It's all on camera." _

_Flashback_

Sakura came out and I turned away. I didn't want to see her wearing it. Even though we're in the last year of High school, grade 12, I still, yes still, have a HUMANGOUS crush on my best friend.

I heard Tomoyo giggling, and yelling out kawaii. Oh no, if she yelled kawaii, that means the outfit MUST look REALLY good on Sakura. Oh, crap.

(Insert music here: You know the quirky music that always plays in CCS, when something really odd or silly is happening? Pretend it's playing now…I love it…)

"What do you think, Syaoran?" Tomoyo had started calling me Syaoran in fifth grade, which was after we caught the 'Fight' card.

I stared at the ground below me. I would not look at my best friend, Sakura, in an outfit that I strongly disagreed with. Why did I disagree with it? Because I knew, if I saw Sakura in it, ever, it would completely distract me from whatever I would be doing at the time. Imagine trying to help her in a sticky situation, catching a card, and all I could be doing, would be looking, no, gawking at her, Not that it hadn't ever happened before.

"Mhm, yeah, it looks good." I mumbled, still having a staring contest with the floor. I could kill this girl. Dumb Tomoyo.

"But you haven't even looked at it yet! How do you know it looks good?" Tomoyo whined. Where's my pocket knife?

"Demo, demo, I looked at the outfit, an-and it looks good." Whew. Good job Syaoran. Sakura stayed silent, watching the scene as if it were a tennis match. DIE TOMOYO, DIE!

"But, how do you know if it looks good on _Sakura_?"

I felt like crying. How could Tomoyo do such a thing? Finally, I yanked my head up and looked her up and down. Only once, doing it several times would make me look horny, and I didn't want to make my best friend and crush feel uncomfortable.

Her outfit was black and white, Looking great with her complexion. I started going from bottom to top. On her feet, she wore white ballet shoes, the ribbon wrapping around her long legs, stopping half way under her knee. Then she wore black tights, which reach above her knees, defining her nice figure, was a white, short wrap around skirt. I gulped. Damn Tomoyo. Damn, damn, damn that Tomoyo.

Now for what she was wearing on top, it was a back top, with a bit of a v-cut, not too low, mind you, which was good. It was tight, and you could really make out her nice curvy figure, damn that Tomoyo once again. The tight sleeves only reached her elbows, and had white lace around the hem of the sleeves. The sleeves were off the shoulder, so I could see her black bra straps. TOMOYO! ARGH! I think I nearly fainted.

On top of her head, there was a white satin headband with a tiny black satin bow in the side. She looked really pretty, really, really, beautiful.

I will not be horny. I will not be horny. I'm a sincere person. Calm down. I looked at her face and smiled at her. See? Kind and sincere, no horny thoughts whatsoever, right?

She smiled back at me and my red face. "It-it looks really good, well done Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled at me evilly. Uh oh, bad sign. Hold on, when was Tomoyo ever evil?

"So, out of ten, Syaoran, what do you give it?" She asked, not as bad as I expected. This was the usual question, and I gave her the usual answer.

"Uh, 10, as usual." I answered; I was worried when she asked me another question.

"And out of ten," she asked sweetly, returning to her old self. "What do you give Sakura for being in the outfit?"

Too far Tomoyo! I froze. I really was gonna cry now. Be kind and sincere, kind and sincere.

"Eleven!" I smiled at Sakura, as she blushed. Aw, she could never accept a compliment, but fed others compliments all day long.

"Eleven? Ohohohohohoh!" When will she ever learn? I stared around Tomoyo's mansion, avoiding staring at Sakura.

"Ano, Tomoyo-The zipper is stuck on- on the skirt. I don't know how, it just is. Gomen Ne…" Sakura was clutching her skirt, frantically trying to tug on it, to get it to move.

"Hold on Sakura, let me try," Said Tomoyo as she rushed forward. Sakura placed a hand onto Tomoyo's head as Tomoyo's fingers latched onto the zipper. She tried moving it upwards, but to no avail. She suddenly turned to me.

"Syaoran, could you please try?" Tomoyo asked.

When I was younger, and still had a massive crush on Sakura, if I was ever asked to go close to Sakura, I would turn read and run away. Don't laugh; I was in grade four okay? We all had our weird things.

Now, if I did something as stupid as that here, it would just seem childish. So, being the strong mature man I am, I calmly walked forward and Tomoyo moved out the way.

I bent down, and I felt Sakura's hand on top of my head. Oh no, I have that strong impulse to run away again. I fumbled with the zipper, and tried to pry it off the fabric it was caught on.

Only Sakura made it ten times difficult by absently playing with my hair. Not that I didn't mind. I continued fumbling with the zipper.

"You still have the same messy hair Syaoran." Sakura giggled. Oh no, was this a compliment, or an insult? Should I be worried, should I make an appointment with my hairdresser?

"Don't worry, it's a compliment! I love your messy hair!" She giggled. _She likes my messy hair! _Oh no, I was turning red again for the umpteenth time. I fiddled with the zipper once more.

I listened to their conversation as they talked about my hair. They're saying things like, "_I know right, Samara told me that most girls think his hair is sexy._" They giggled more. "_Did you know that Syaoran has fan girls?_" "_Like the one's Touya had when he was in high school?_" "_Yup, and Hirogi told me that whenever Syaoran has soccer practice, girls come and sneak a peak at him shirtless and in shorts in the locker rooms._" More frantic giggling.

Wait, hold up, they looked at me in the locker rooms, thank God I never had showers there…I HAVE FANGIRLS?

"You guys, shut. Up." Wowee, I sure told them. I hope they didn't see my extremely red face. _Again._ I swear to myself, I am a ticking time bomb of redness. My whole body seems to be cooped up with all this furious blushing. All I ever do is Blush. Blush, blush, blush, blush, blush.

"Aha, got it!" I said triumphantly. The girls looked at me, and I brought the zipper up then down again, showing them I had won the battle against the evil zipper.

"Thanks Syaoran!" said both girls appreciatively and they both ruffled my hair, _at the same time_.

How dare they ruffle my hair? How could they touch the soft feathers upon my handsome head and mess it up? No, I'm just kidding, they know I love it when they fluff my hair.

It glanced at the time. It was 7:30 in the night and it was a Sunday, I had to sleep because I stayed up all night yesterday on the computer, talking to Sakura, Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, Meilin and Akito. I got up and said, "You guys, I have to leave now, Wei is probably waiting up for me."

They turned towards me and hugged me, First Tomoyo then Sakura. I love these girls, in their own special ways. Even Tomoyo, I love her as if she's my little sister, and I love Sakura, as in love Sakura. So it's always hard for me to be around her, trying to hold my feelings in.

I hugged them both back and walked to my place. As I predicted, Wei was patiently waiting for me and took my jacket.

"Master Li." Came his calm voice. I nodded towards him and gave him a smile. Wei was a fatherly figure to me, and I told him that many times, but he still used custom formalities.

I walked to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. The light flooded my green chamber, soaking me in warmth as I thought about Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I smiled as I got into my blankets.

_Sakura_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Neither do you. Harsh reality, isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Paint what you see.

That's what my out-of-school art teacher said to me yesterday.

Just because I added in a pineapple, to even up the scale of the drawing, I get told off. _Paint what you see_.

It was so embarrassing, she gave me a talk about 'painting what I see', and in my case there _was_ _no pineapple in the fruit bowl. _

IT'S A FRIKKIN' PINEAPPLE!

So, of course I was utterly humiliated, but I will try a bit better to _paint what I see_.

"_Tzhose grapes are reelly terrrific, Syaorrran, but are zhey all perfectly oblong? Are zey all perfectly ripe? You're not supposed to bee painting vhat you tink iz tzthere, your painting vhat iz tzhere."_

Sorry, couldn't resist mimicking her.

So as I'm making my way to school, _walking _for once, because I don't want to create a scene with my limo. But is doesn't matter anyway, because either way, I _do _got noticed, especially by the female population.

I happened to spy a pretty, young brunette girl with _fine _legs, and realized it was Sakura. Duh. So, slowly, very slowly, I made my way over to her, and snaked my arms around her waist, brought my mouth close to her ear and whispered;

"Guess who?"

"Hey Syaoran" She said happily as she turned around and gave me a hug.

So a part of me is to blame. I start everything by being intimate with her, just as friends. And then she gets all happy, puts on her pretty smile and hugs me.

And that's when I blush.

See? It _is_ all my fault. And then it becomes harder to keep my emotions in, because she's so darn loveable. It's hard and painful, being around her, I have to control myself, and my isonomic blushes, but the truth has to come out sometime, and that's what I'm afraid of. I don't know when and where I'm going to tell her, but I kinda want to tell her before graduation.

Yeah, before graduation.

Wait, do I really want to tell her? I mean what if it just totally wrecks our friendship, and she never, ever, ever, talks to me again?

Oh great, now I'm confused. Thanks a bunch conscious, you stupidface.

Being just best friends with Sakura, is better then being no friends with Sakura, That's my mantra.

Just then an extremely happy Tomoyo came bounding towards us, waving her video camera at us, as Sakura and I broke from our hug.

"OH MY GOSH!KKKKAAAAWWWAAAIIIIII! I GOT THAT ALL ON CAMERA TOO! OH MY GOSH…OH MY GOSH!"

Yup, this is how Tomoyo greets us every morning.

Every. Single. Morning.

She has the whole school terrorized; Principle Inishitaro won't even put her in detention because of her screaming, because he's pretty much scared she'll yell his ear off, and blackmail him with the footage she got of him and one of the other female teachers. Nudge Nudge.

Yep, blackmail.

If you think that Tomoyo is a sweet, young, bright girl, with an amazing singing voice; you have no idea how **wrong** you are.

In real life, Tomoyo is a conniving, continuously plotting, evil, matchmaker little bit-

I won't say.

"Hi Syaoran, hi Sakura. OH MAN! I kinda wish I hadn't interrupted." Then she smiled and gave me a knowing look.

Tomoyo's knowing look, is lethal. Unfortunately, it's only ever lethal for me, because Tomoyo always ends up embarrassing me afterwards about our 'kawaii' moments, and EVERY time she does that, she ALWAYS would give a 'knowing' look beforehand.

Her knowing look is just as bad as she is.

"So, I was thinking…"

Give the woman a prize.

"…that you guys should totally audition for Cinderella, but you know, the fractured version, COZ YOU TWO ARE THE CLOSEST THINGS TO A CINDERELLA-AND-HER-PRINCE-COUPLE I HAVE EVER SEEN!" She squealed. Loudly.

"Tomoyo, I don't think that the people way down in Australia heard you, yell a little louder next time."

My cheek earned me a punch on the arm. Owie. How can someone, oh sorry, let me correct myself, how can some_thing _so much shorter then me, hit me so-

Wait.

No way.

No frikkin' way.

"Tomoyo," I heard my voice croak, as I pointed at her. "You've, you've…"

"WHAT?" She yelled at me.

"You've grown." I said quietly. "And so have you Sakura, you're **both **up to my eyebrows now. And _that's _saying something. Nice going!" I said happily.

"What, we have?" Said Sakura, as she stood next to Tomoyo properly and checked for herself.

"Oh, wow, you're right Syaoran!" Then she stood in front of me, and I glanced at Tomoyo who grinned and pulled out her camera. Bloody psychic.

Because as soon as Sakura stood in front of me, she was suddenly alarmingly close. I mean, _really _close. I could fully see her face and everything, without even slightly tilting my head a bit.

Her mouth was so damn close to mine, and at the same height too. Her eyes were level with mine, and I swear our noses brushed briefly before she stepped away from my face.

I sighed inwardly. _Saved._ Tomoyo still had that goofy grin on, and was still taping.

"Syaoran, are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Urm…urm" I said as I heard my voice breaking, _­how embarrassing…_ "Yeah…"

My head was spinning slightly, while everything else started revolving the opposite way and I was not breathing properly;

But yeah, I'm cool.

She stepped up to me again, as my heart beat increased dramatically. My face started to flush, and my stomach churned. The back of my head was spinning, as I inhaled the smell of Sakura.

She always smells like _Sakura Blossoms, _ironically.

She examined my face and put the back of her hand against my cheek.

"You're all red…" she murmured thoughtfully. I felt my skin against her hand burn. It wasn't just my face that was burning, but my body felt strangely prickly and hot, and I felt like I needed to get out of my skin.

_Was I being Horney?_

I stared into her eyes, with a curios look, "Are you sure you're okay?" She stepped back and turned around, so I couldn't see her face.

"You just seem out of it. That's all."

I could still only see the back of her head, as she brought her hand up to her face, "Tomoyo, turn that darn thing off, will you?"

When I looked over at Tomoyo, however, she had a look of pure shock on them. Unbelievable, pure shock.

She then smiled. A big broad smile. She turned towards me and squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Um..I gotta go! Cya!" Said Sakura before running away. I would've gone after her, but you don't know how fast that girl can run.

Me and Sakura have silly little races all the time, and every time, Sakura wins. BUT, there was this time at band camp when I won, but that's only because she tripped over somebody's oboe lying around on the ground.

"What was that all about?" I asked Tomoyo, who was still squealing. I was pretty irritated. I mean, I always know what's going around me, _always_. Except when it comes to Sakura.

And girly things.

Cough. Cough.

Periods.

COUGHING FIT!

"You okay Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo, studying my sudden coughing fit.

"No, no I'm fine. So what's up with Sakura?"

"Oh you won't believe it" She smiled. Her face was gleaming, her eyes shining.

"Sakura was-"

But I didn't get a chance to know what Sakura doing, because the bell rang. It has a tendency to do that you know. Interrupt person A telling person B something so majorly important, that it could possibly help person B ask out his best friend, person C.

Yeah, it does that.

We ended up hurrying to English together, and still Tomoyo didn't peep a word. We were slightly panting when we reached T7; having climbed four flights of stairs, because we'd both had forgotten our lift passes.

"You're late! Mr. Li, Ms. Daidouji, I except better from both of you. Now take your seats!" snapped Mr. Mitchell from his position behind the desk.

Tomoyo and I rushed to our seats, and I quickly gave Sakura a smile.

To my surprise, she kinda went red, so her bangs covered her eyes, looked at her desk and sunk in her chair.

_What was that about?_

I suddenly remembered the times when I would saunter past, giving her a miserable time in grade four, just so I could get the cards before her. She's probably scared of me, but why?

Tomoyo sat on the right of Sakura, and I sat behind Sakura. I held my head in my hands, pondering why and how I could've made Sakura scared. Maybe it's the way I said hi to her, maybe I was too bold?

_What had I **done**_?

I noticed two slips of paper flying at my head. I opened them both, one was from Tomoyo and one was from Sakura.

_Welcome back Mr. Li :)-_That's Sakura's. I breathed sigh of relief. She wasn't mad, or scared of me. Thank God. I quickly threw her a smile as she turned around and grinned at me.

The second was Tomoyo's - Sakura was blushing, that's why she ran off.

I frowned as I replied back - **So?**

So? Whadya mean so? Don't you know what this means?"KAWAII!"

**No, what the hell are you on about?**

OMG, YOU ARE SOO STOOPID!

This is the reason why I don't get girly things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww…Syaoran is so cute…**

**Can you just imagine him saying;**

**"And one time, at band camp…" **

**Kawaii desu ne?**


	3. Chapter 3

We're back at Tomoyo's house, and were all receiving makeovers, _unfortunately_. Sakura was first, and she had a denim dress with short sleeves and a thick brown belt with brown boots. The dress reached her knee. I hate Tomoyo for doing this to me, the makeover and putting Sakura in a dress like that.

Then Tomoyo put on a white halter silver sequence bead top with a matching skirt and a small white jacket with white slippers. Wow, Tomoyo looked great. Then it was my turn.

After much kicking and screaming, they dragged me behind a screen and took my shirt off. The wrestled me down and finally got me on the ground, with my back facing the ground.

"Gerrof me!"

"Psssh…no way!" Laughed Tomoyo, "Damn it, Syaoran, keep still!" she hollered. "That's it! You leave me with no other then choice then to do this Syaoran," she grabbed Sakura, who was watching with fascination in the corner. "Sakura, darl, sit on him for a moment."

What the frikkin hell? She is not going to sit on me; she is so not going to sit me on me, NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!

She's sitting on me. Yup, that's right, Sakura Kinomoto is sitting on me, crossed legged and humming to herself.

"Dammit, you have killer abs Syaoran!"

5

4

3

2

1

MY BLUSH BOMG WENT OFF!

Actually it went off at one. Not at five. So

Neh.

"Sakura, stop flirting with Syaoran, jeez," laughed Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!" We both yelled out.

The nerve of that girl…makes me wanna just-

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWO!"

THEY ATTACKED MY HAIR!

I thought they liked my hair. Psh.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"

"See this Syaoran? See it? It's a hair brush. We use hairbrushes to brush our hair when it gets too messy. And your hair is too messy." Said Tomoyo in a mock kindergarten teacher voice.

They've finally let me go. But they've pushed me behind a screen behind the dressing room. Tomoyo chucked me a white shirt with long sleeves and gave me a cool black sweater. I rolled up the sleeves and put on my dark jeans with my white converse sneakers.

I log rolled out and got up as I ninja posed. I winked at both of the girls as they giggled and both ruffled my hair.

MY HAIR

RUFFLE

ARGH

But you guys know I love it anyway.

"Okay guys; let's go 'kawaii klothes' shopping!" Came Tomoyo's voice.

'Kawaii Klothes' shopping. A horrible ritual I have to go through almost every weekend. What happens is this; we roll into the mall, and spend about five kabillion hours in there, during though ten hazillion nightmare of hours, Tomoyo gets Sakura to try on 'kawaii klothes' and does the same for herself. They both then prance about like skanky models and hookers, making obvious fun at them. It's so stupid because most guys just look at them and take them seriously.

And I always get the same question asked by Sakura, "How come you're not horney like them?" and I'd always say, "Aww, and I thought you liked me for my real self." It's so stupid and funny. And only if your there at the time. Which you guys aren't usually. Unless you stalk us. Or Sakura. Or Tomoyo. Or me. You don't, do you?

We walked to her car, when her bodyguards insisted on carting us off in Tomoyo's limo.

"I TOLD you James, no limo today. I just wanna go shopping with my best friends in a normal car, is that alright?" She was always uncomfortable of her wealth.

James replied in his ultra cool voice. "Yes ma'am."

Let me tell you about James. You know the James Bond movies you see, like 007 and stuff? He's a black version of James Bond, I swear. Oh, and he ALWAYS wears his black shades and HE always wears his suit. And he's bald.

He led us too Tomoyo's Purple Mazda RX8 and we climbed in at the back, while James drove as usual.

"This is gonna be torture," I whispered to Sakura.

"Torture? You seemed like you had fun last week," Said Sakura.

"Don't remind me…" I groaned.

Urm…last week. Well, last just say I got a bit high on the coke, not the drug coke, coz crack is whack, and I urm, had a little, fun, with, urm, acting, urm…hookerish.

I WAS DRUNK ON SOFT DRINK, OKAY?

Once we parked and went in the mall, we just casually drifted along in the crowd, going into shops. Every shop we went in, Tomoyo forced us to try on something.

"OOOH! Sak, try this on!"

Hey! I only called her Sak! Tomoyo can only call her Sack.

"Wow, its so pretty-"

"I can make something better," Tomoyo said as she eyed the top critically.

After an hour, we went to the cafeteria to eat, and man, am I starving! As soon as we sat down with some Nachos in front of us to share, someone sat next to me. One side was Sakura and the other side was-

"Natalie-err hi." Said Sakura. She looked bothered about something. I saw Tomoyo glare at Natalie, was there something I was missing here? Natalie smiled sweetly at me.

Okay scoop on Natalie. Natalie is a nice girl who is completely _devoted _to acting. She talks about drama in the day, with her friends, dammit; she even sings drama in her sleep. Drama is her mantra, whatever the hell mantra is.

She has grey smoky eyes and waist length bluish hair. She had talked to me a few times, after soccer practice, when I was always hot and sweaty. And smelly. Blagh, but the girls would always come quicker if I were sweaty after practice. I have no idea why. I mean, do girls even like hot and sweaty guys? Argh, why must the female species be so complex?

(A/N: Dumb.)

"Hi Syaoran!" She seemed nervous but happy. "Hey Kinomoto, Daidouji." She said nodding her head at both of them.

I smiled at her. "So, how you've been doing?"

Tomoyo threw me a disapproving glare then looked at Sakura. OH, _Oh_, Ohhh. I get it; Tomoyo doesn't want me even talking to Natalie in fear of hurting Sakura. Wait a second-

WHAT?

Sakura didn't even like _like _me, and I have my own life, I don't stop Sakura going out with people. As much as I have a HUGE crush on her, I wasn't the overprotective type, like her dad. NO wait he isn't overprotective, one GOOD example would be Touya. If anyone is overprotective, it's Touya. Damn it, he's so annoying. He thinks I'm going to try and _rape _Sakura. How stupid is the guy?

I turned my attention back to Natalie.

"So I was wondering-" Oh dear Lord, Tomoyo was _still_ glaring at Natalie, as if Natalie had done something to her 'Sakura-Chan'.

Natalie continued, "I was wondering, if you weren't doing something this next Saturday, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" She asked, looking at me hopefully.

I wasn't going to be mean and so no, so why not? Yeah, I'll go. Besides, I don't want to embarrass the poor girl, who looks heaps frightened. I'm just not like that, sorry. One movie, just as long as she doesn't ask me again.

"Yeah, alright. Do you wanna meet up here, or do you want me too pick you up?"

She lit up. I dunno what Tomoyo hated about her. I glanced at Sakura; she was just sipping her coke. Looking around at other people. When one evil fulker mouthed to her;

'How're you going?' He was this tall guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. I watched Sakura as she smiled back and mouthed 'I'm fine.' Didn't he know that she had a frikkin' boyfriend?

Stupid Akira Zu. He's an ugly git.Well not ugly whatever! About Akira. He's this Dennis Leary wannabe, which is completely gay, and he likes to party hard. Like, real hard. Okay, you know those 'I'm-such-a-rebel-and-i-think-I'm-cool-because-i-wear-a-leather-jacket-and-drive-a-motercycle-and-i-fail-everything type of people, he's one of them. I wonder how Sakura got with him. Or how he got with Sakura, I've never asked and never will.

I saw Tomoyo give the guy a glare, then glare at Sakura, then glare at me.

What the fuck was it, some sort of table where you just randomly glare at random people, who incidentally were flirting with you and if someone else asks you out do you still glare at them?

Sheesh people

I turned my attention back to Natalie..

"I'll meet you here at six thirty then? Is that alright?' She smiled at me.

"Yup, and I'll pay for the tickets-"

"And I'll get the slushies" She interrupted and smiled.

"Okay then" I said as I chuckled too exuberantly. She flounced off the chair and waved a goodbye to me.

"You hate slushies, don't you Syaoran?" asked Sakura. See? This girl knows me inside out.

I heard myself groaning. "Do they just do that? I mean the fan chickies, do they just roll up and ask randomly like that?"

"Get used to it, coz there's a whole lot of where that's coming from, trust me, I've seen them!" She chuckled. "Well at least now the rest of them know that you've settled down, they'll leave you alone. But that's only show. You should hear how they talk about you in the ladies Syaoran!"

"What do they say?"

"How hot you are, how smart you are, how cool you are, they just go on a major fanfaronade!"

"Fanfaronade? I am crushed."

"Now but seriously. They do."

"I can't believe they talk about me that way. No one's done that for years!"

"Not to your face…" She giggled. "I'm gonna go get some drinks for us, I'll be right back,"

As soon as she left, Tomoyo attacked me with questions, but not in front of Sakura, in a more discreet way, she texted me.

_What the hell? I thought you had a MASSIVE crush on Sakura. Oh, and do not look at me, pretend this message is from Meilin or something…_

"Is Sakura going over to Akira's house after?" She asked.

**I can see other people, can't I? She's a nice girl Tomoyo, you know I'm surprised Meilin hasn't texted recently, not that I'm complaining…**

"Yes, she is, for a while actually. He's got something 'big' planned for her."**  
**

_I guess so, well yeah, so does this mean you're over Sakura?_

"Have you heard about the rumors about Akira being gay?" She asked me.

**Fuck no…**

"Yeah, I have actually. But I don't reckon they're true, and even if he does turn out to be gay, does anyone really care?"

_Okay…so can I continue with my plans?_

"Nah, but if he hurts Sakura in any way,"_  
_

**I never agreed with your dumb plans in the first place!**

"He's got some major explaining to do,"

_But you like the plans, coz you get to be _closer _to Sakura, and you know what I mean!_

"HAHAHHA!"

**Don't look so smug! FINE YES, OKAY! GO ON WITH YOUR DUMB PLANS! Just don't do them on Saturday on my date!  
**

"Shut up!"

_So you do like my plans, I am a genius! I have _another _confession from you Syaoran; these text messages are hard proof!_

"_YES I WIN! In-in snowboarding! Yeah, in the snowboarding game on, on my phone, Ohohohohohoh!" She said nervously. _

**Fuck you…**

"You're such a shit bull shit artist…"

_Goodbye Syaoran_

"Fine, I'll just show Sakura, what I've been doing lately-SA"

**DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THESE TEXT MESSAGES TOO SAKURA!**

"Okay, whatever. You're a perfect bullshit artist. Happy?"

_SUFFER…now bye, otherwise I'll show Sakura these text messages pronto!_

"Look, she's coming!"

**I'll be good…**

"Is that cherry soda I see?"

See? I'm reduced to beg Tomoyo by phone. She is horrible; she is always blackmailing me…_always_!

Now where back at Tomoyo's place. We're watching Bridget Jones's Diary- the Edge of Reason, and I'm almost asleep. It's such a chick flick, its soo boring, gimme some Angelina Jolie action any day!

_**Ring Ring**_

It's Sakura's cell

_**Ring Ring**_

"Oh, it's Akira!" She squealed happily. "See ya around!"

"Wait, Sakura, if you decide to come back here, don't go to my house. Coz my mothers entertaining some important guests, okay?"

"Sure, I'll go straight home anyway."

"I'm gonna go too. I'm dead bored watching **_Bridggget Joones_**." I hugged both the girls goodbye and walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in my bedroom right now, and it's pouring down. I'm just lying on top of the bed at the moment, reading a book. Trying to distract my mind from what Akira and Sakura could possibly be doing now. Could they be making out, what if they went further?

No, they couldn't be because Sakura told me herself, that she's saving herself for someone special.

Damn that special person.

BANG!

What the hell?

I jumped off my bed, as but I kind off tumbled down, because I lost my footing. I can hear my thumping noises and sniffling.

"Syaoran, its me," Came Sakura's nasally voice. Don't get me wrong, her voice isn't usually nasally. But when it is, it means that she's been crying. Oh and how did she get in? Well don't think I'm stupid, because I didn't keep the door unlocked, but I gave both the girls spare keys, incase they ever needed anything.

She poked her head into my bedroom door. Her are all red, her posture isn't tall and straight anymore, it's kind of limp. Her face is stained with tear trails. "Come here, you." I said to her, as I patted my bed.

She ran flung her arms around my neck and held on super tight. Crap, it kinda really hurts, but she's obviously in more pain then I am, so it doesn't matter, really. She continued crying, just sobbing, and hiccupping, and wailing. She sniffed, and sneezed and coughed.

"Sakura, you haven't been walking in the rain, have you?" I asked her.

She nodded as she sneezed again. I think I good cup of hot chocolate and some new clothes will do her good. And my bed and a snugally pillow. Oh, and one of those thermal thingies and it makes you warm.

I went over to my cupboard, and pulled out a tee shirt, some pants, and a turtle neck for her to wear. I then pulled out a towel.

"Here," I said as I handed her he clothes and the towel, "change into my drier clothes, and wrap this towel around your head. I'll go get you're a thermal thingy and a nice hot chocolate, with marshmallows. Okay, so you get changed now"

I went downstairs and made the hot chocolate. I wonder what's wrong. What if Akira made a move on her or something, and she backlashed? I stirred the hot chocolate a bit more and added in the soft marshmallows.

What if they broke up? I stuffed a marshmallow into my mouth and carried the thermal thingy and the now two hot chocolates upstairs and into my bedroom.

I went inside and placed the hot chocolate on the bed side able. Sakura's in my bed right now all tucked up and safe. She sat up and looked at me.

OWWW

She's giving me another hug now. "Thank you Syaoran, thank you! I love you so much, you're the best!"

What the-

"He used me! He played me like a doll! I thought we had something special, he told me he was crazy about me!"

"Sakura, what happened?"

"He's gay, Syaoran, gay!"

I couldn't help it, I gasped, "No way!"

Oh wait, totally heart broken Sakura here.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well, he had always been denying he was gay Syaoran, always. That's why he got rejected by he's dad so much, and that's when the image thing came about. He felt like he had to be a bit manly to make his dad pleased."

"Continue" I coaxed.

"And then rumors started flying about, you know about his sexuality, and I guess it got too much for him. So he decided to go out with me, to you know, prove he wasn't gay."

I am so shocked. But, I still feel sorry for the dude.

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," She said sadly. "And so tonight, the rumors really got to him. And he started freaking out. And then he kissed me, but it wasn't an ordinary kiss, he forced me against the wall, and, then I told him to stop and snap out of it."

She broke down here. I couldn't just sit there and watch her cry, so I pulled her into my lap and held her close. She cried more and more, burying her face into my neck and chest.

"You just cry okay, just cry,"

"And then, he ran outside. I followed him, and he told me. Told me everything." She cried more here.Her sniffly wails were muffled against my chest.

"I just feel like such a tool, I can't believe I was so stupid…" She whispered into my neck.

"Sakura," I said firmly. "What's over is over. And you can only look towards the future now. But you know you did help someone today."

"How?" She asked me.

"You helped him regain his confidence about him being gay. I mean how he played you was totally wrong, if it were some other excuse I'd go over and beat him right up, but you changed him. Can you see where I'm going?"

"Yeah. I did change someone. And would you really beat them up? For me?" She asked me.

"In a heart beat"

Ans she hugged me even tighter, if that were possible.

**Oh look! I've updated!**

**So, have you guys checked ouy my new fanfiction story?**

**Darling, you must!**

**I have a great idea!**

**How cool would it be, and how happy would the author be, if you reviewed?**

**Just an idea.**

**Lotsa lovea froma Danni-a!**


	4. Chapter 4

Look, so what if I'm super happy she's broken up with her boyfriend? So what? Who **cares**, I say! I mean come on, she was only dating him for what? Two years? And it isn't her fault he lied to her, used her to defend his sexuality…

Oh Dear.

Ok, okay, okay, fine! I'll pretend to be sympathetic towards her! I didn't know you girls could be so touchy…it's your stupid hormones, isn't it? You may as well know what happened the rest of night…please, PLEASE refrain saying kawaii :

Oh, Sakura stayed the night, in my bed; we slept head to toe, like in old days, when she slept over. But she did end up at the end of the bed with me, and she was crying in her sleep too. What could I do? I cuddled her. She's so helpless sometimes, it's so sad. But she can be a mighty bitch if you _really _get her worked up. Like, before we became best friends, and before I fell in love with her.

It was nothing at first, just the occasionally glare, a poke in the back, or ribs, Then came the taunts and teasing, the name calling, and trying to embarrass her in public. I know, I know! I was a jerk, alright?

Fine, I wasn't just a jerk…more of a-

"Bastard child," Sakura suddenly said to me.

MOTHER OF –

When did she wake up? I realized I was hugging my pillow, and not Sakura. Damn it! It was just all the dream, just the I-was-hugging-Sakura-in-my-bed, bit. Because if she really didn't break up with her boyfriend, I would be like-

OHMYGOD! YOU'RE STILL WITH YOUR GAY BOYFRIEND?

"What is this? Are you trying to break a record and wake up early? Call the Guinness Book of records people, we have a winner!" I yawned.

Oh yeah. In case you didn't get the hint, I was a bastard child. Sakura's enough proof to back me up. Bastard child. Bastard child. I was a BASTARD CHILD.

Because I had serious issues man, I was such a beast, that it makes me laugh now. Isn't it funny? How people can make you change in the amazing ways?

"Shut up! I'm still tender," She choked on a few dry tears.

I wrapped the thick blanket around me, and drew it up to my chest. I hate to see her cry, it really kills. So even if I have to get out of bed for her-

OUCH

OHDEARJESUS

HOLYMOTHEROF

AARRGGHH

"I still can't believe it!" She said as she jumped on me and cried her pretty eyes out. " I thought he loved me! I thought he thought that I was special! I thought he cared for me! Not Kenny Lee!"

You have no idea how _uncomfortable _I feel right now…

Because right now, as I'm laying poker stiff in my bed, Sakura's on _top _of me, and her arms are wrung tightly around my neck. She's also got her face in my neck! Crying! Sobbing!

Jesus…Jesus Christ…oh dear…

"Syaoran!" I felt myself being shaken.

"Syaoran, wake up you bastard child!" I opened my eyes slowly. The world went in and out of focus. Everything started spinning and I focused in on Sakura.

I suddenly rolled over and I heard a 'thump'.

Oops.

I leaned over and saw Sakura sprawled on the floor, rubbing her head. "You bastard child," She laughed.

"What happened?" I touched my throat, because my voice had suddenly gone foggier.

"You passed out!" She laughed.

---

So, I'm still trying to get my head around the whole passing out situation.

HOWCOULDI?

I mean…I passed out, because my best friend was on top of me?

I know you guys think it's stupid…but when you're going through the later stages of puberty, everything seems much, much more….erm, noticeable.

And everything seems to get hornier.

"I can't believe you passed out! Way to ruin a perfectly romantic moment," Laughed Sakura as she reached over to get my maple syrup for her pancakes.

"Oh, very romantic," I said, as I tugged the syrup back. "You were crying all over me," I smiled at her. She tugged the maple syrup back. I stretched my arm across to her and the maple syrup when the doorbell rang.

Sakura looked at me, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who the hell could that be?" She got up and walked down the hallway towards the door. I made a mad dash as I followed her.

She looked at me, with a surprised look on her face and extended a hand towards the doorknob. She opened it, and there, a pair of the two weirdest couple I had ever seen stood in my doorway.

"Hello. We've been sent from Clow Reed." And in they stepped.

Sakura's eyes widened, as did mine. "Who, what, where-excuse me?"

The dodged her as she dived for them and made themselves at home on my couch. They were both girls, around our age, and they were tow very different looking twins. One twin, was wearing black and mauve from head to toe, her face was pale, and her lips had purple lipstick. She wore a mauve long sleeved top, a deep purple cardigan on top and a long flowing dark purple skirt; it looked like it was made of shiny velvet. Her hair was sleek and straight and black. Adorned on her neck was a black choker that said; 'Where were you when the Romans died?' made of sterling silver and in block letters.

Her twin was completely opposite. She looked like she had stepped out of a promotion offer advertising spring! What a retard. Whoops, I mean, she was wearing a bright floral pink lacy top, and a peachy orange floral cardigan on top of that. She had her hair in thick curls, which were held back by daisy slides. She was also wearing a light apple green floral skirt with some red clogs floral clogs.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Said Sakura.

"I'm Serenity," Said the Goth girl, in a slow and monotone voice, dragging every word out, stretching it to its fullest extent.

"And I'm Mya," Said the perky looking girl. Her eyes pricked up, and her eyebrows rose as she wiggled her nose happily.

"Oh! You're not going to have any cavities this year," Said Serenity.

"But you are going to break your wrist in December!" Said Mya.

"Excuse me?"

"We're oracles. And we've been sent here by Reed Sensei. He said both of you need to do something with your time and exercise your magic so you don't lose it," droned Serenity.

"But Clow is dead! He's reincarnated at least, as Eriol! What on earth are you on about?" Asked Sakura.

"Clow isn't dead, not in the Magic Realm. Nothing magical can ever die. Not in spirit form, of course. In physical form, yes," Piped Mya.

"Say, take you two for instance, you won't die spiritually, and you'll live together in the Magic Realm, with every other existing magical form."

"So…are you, dead?" I choked.

"Well, we don't walk among the living, but we haven't died spiritually,"

"Yes in a way, we are!" Sang Mya.

"But what do we have to do with you?" I asked.

"Protect us. Nothing special," Sighed Serenity.

"What sort of magical properties do you have? I mean, your both so different!"

"Mya can tell when bad things are gonna happen,"

"And Serenity can tell when good things are gonna happen,"

"But! How come the one that tells the bad stuff is so perky, and the one who tells the good stuff is so dark?" I asked.

"Well," started Serenity, "When you know every single good thing is about to happen, and when it's about to happen, what is there to be happy for? You can't feel it, it doesn't have the natural element which keeps non oracles and fortune tellers so happy,"

"And when you can receive bad news in an instance," smiled Mya, "You have to stay positive, so every good piece of news is fantastical!"

I have to protect the freak twins?

Damn.

**Just so you know, Goths aren't like that. I have a Goth friend, and she's mega perky. And she's awesome. And it isn't Josie, Natalie.  
****It just makes sense she talks like that, the receiver of good news.**

**Wow, I updated earlier then usual. Excellent! WOw, I've gotta say something special...THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. They didn't show up for a few days, and I'm all; "Oh Dear, what happened? I need my reviewers because they are way to radd! COme back to me! And then three days later I checked it and then I was like..."WAAAAIIIII" I screamed and ran around the house and family looked at me weirdley. **

**And then I realised, hang on, why arn't I getting review alert emails? Or the chapter update for my sotry? Why was fanfiction whoring around?**

**Fanfiction is bitch.**

**I'm deleting all my unfinished stories (not a lot :P) because I just want to work on one story at a time, so I don't have to stress myself and just _have _to update for the sake of it, and not for the enjoyment.**

**Now review! The purple square is demanding you too!**

**Purple square: "Kill me! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's going to be making her debut in this story? **

"Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly, green black and blue, make the colours in the sky!"

I scrunched up my face as she went into the chorus of the song again. "Sak, Shut up. Or no piggy back,"

Seriously, for like, half an hour, she's been singing that song! It's only because I'm nice that I agreed on walking to school. And it's only because I'm nice-_r _that I gave her a piggy back.

So technically, the song's taking it way too far.

"Aw…but. I love that song! And I thought I was your best friend! Humph! I'll get off myself," She said.

"Yeah? You will then?"

"Yes! Watch me!" And with that, she hopped off my back and skipped ahead, and stuck her tongue at me."

"Look who's sour now!"

She started walking ahead of me, her hair swaying slightly with the rhythm of the wind. I stopped, just to watch her retreating back, to watch the calamity and serenity of her.

Then she turned around and crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Kay Syaoran now you're being slow. Hurry up, man. You're like as slow as Kero when he's had too much of Tomoyo's cake!"

Like Kero?!

Well, at least we all know who's hotter.

Me.

I walked slowly towards her, not taking my eyes off her as she calmly watched back. She started to slightly nibble her lips as I…

Walked straight past her.

I halted just in front of her as she climbed on my back again. My hands hooked under her thighs as they moved down and hooked themselves under her knees. I gave her a brief smile and she shot a wide grin back at me.

She started singing under her breath again, slowly tuning herself with the song. Her breath tickled me neck as electric shots ran throughout my spine.

"…Some one who is strong, but still a little shy, yes I need, I need my samurai!"

This time, I let her sing.

The school was slowly beginning to reveal itself to us as we made our way towards it. Sakura rested her head on my shoulder. She was slowly blinking, and again, I could feel her breath and her long eyelashes brush on the rim of my neck.

"Syaoran?"

"Mmm?"

She sighed as she snuggled closer into my shoulder.

"You're like my samurai, hai?"

"Hai,"

"Forever?"

"Hai, forever…"

"And can I be you're little butterfly?" She asked.

"Hai, now flutter your wings and get off, we're at school," I sad as I grinned at her.

"Green, black and blue, make the colours of the sky!" She giggled. Her grip on my neck tightened as she said;

"But seriously, thanks," she said softly, her voice barely a whisper. "Thanks for being my samurai."

Can your heart ever flutter as quickly as this?

---

**School-3rd- 4th period –School swimming pool **

There's nothing quite as putting off then the smell of too much chlorine, yelling teachers, and over the top loud kids.

It's mostly the chlorine though, seeing as teachers and kids don't have a _proper _smell. Unless they really stink. Then I'm gone in a 'beep beep' like road runner.

"Psh, I ain't swimming!" Sakura grinned at me.

"Me neither, I straightened my hair this morning, and the school swimming caps are nasty!" Whined Tomoyo.

DEBUT

**ENTER CHAMPAGNE-X!**

normal pov

Danni walked in, scanning the two pools and glancing at where the sport teachers were. She spotted them in their staff room, waiting for the 'brats' to get changed and to hurry up.

She looked around for the three most kawaiiest people in the school, and immediately spotted them. She hurried towards them, and flitted a quick grin towards three of them.

"ohmygod…Christian studies teacher held me back again" she sighed grumpily.

"Wha-?" said Sakura. "What did you do?"

"I threw my rubber at Mr. Foster's bald spot," she was interrupted by sniggers. "What? Is it my fault if it bounced off? It's so shiny, like he polishes it everyday!" She said.

Vange, Jackie, Josie, Natalie, Nicole, Jess. H, Jess. D, Lauren, Alanna, Liz, Amy, Niki, Maree, Rachael, Jo-anne, Michelle, Saskia, Sylvia, Kathryn, Catherine, Esther, Morgan, Libby, Samara, Annica, Marciarn, and another Amy and a whole bunch of other girls floated upon the scene and whisked Danni away.

"ohmygod you guys, loosen the grip," she said as she grinned.

"AND OHMYGOD! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU:

**Lil-BabYAnG3L**

**rawritskim**

**Mewy**

**ccsinuyashaloverjj**

**friendlygurl**

**Fallen Latte**

**To'xx'y.**

**mandarin'peel**

**Kendaya**

**m4ngo**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**UreyEz13**

**dreaming in anime**

**WinterWolfBlossom**

**.Aurorablu.**

**Hanii-chan**

**firefairy0fiera**

**pollyhi5**

**iheartanimex3**

**Empyreal Entity**

**Musette Fujiwara**

**Ayumi-chan07**

**Skylerk3**

**blueangelbaby**

**Clare**

**Sakura-Sweets**

**Archangel Rhapsody**

**Atax**

**Animefreakkagome**

**loveangle13**

**Empyreal Entity**

**Regalty**

**TimeStream**

**love'lizzy**

**.I.Am.Lirin.**

**syaoran143sakura**

**Sorry! I had to give out a shout out to my best friends! Sorry!**

**EXIT CHAMPAGNE-X!**

end normal pov

Mr. Foster…isn't that one of the substitute teachers?

I tuned in too what Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about.

"No, but a Brazilian is, like where they leave a line on the," Tomoyo lowered her voice "vagina."

What?!

"What the fuck? If I'd get a Brazilian, I'd get a love heart or something done on me! But waxing hurts like hell…" said Sakura.

What?!

"Yeah, but your gonna have to wax your legs again if they get prickly after shaving…" said Tomoyo conversationally.

Why?!

"Yeah…if you're going somewhere special, or," Sakura winked at Tomoyo

"Doing something special…"

What the hell?

"Excuse me, but what are you girls on about?" I asked.

"Well, before you have sex with someone…" started Tomoyo "You have to wax your legs, so you don't have any prickley spikes."

"Why?" I asked.

Why would someone wax before sex? I mean…wax before sex? What?!

"ohmygod Syaoran…don't you know?" Said Sakura "When you're having sex, would it feel good if they girl's spikes rubbed on the guys legs?"

OHMYGOD!

Why didn't I think of that? I just _love _the things girls talk about…it's so interesting and fascinating!

"Wow, I didn't see sex like that, so smooth on smooth would feel good?" I asked.

"Now you've got the hang of it," smirked Sakura.

"Li! Kinomoto! Daidouji!" Barked a voice from the front. "Where's your swimming gear?!"

"Periods" Tomoyo and Sakura both said automatically.

"Gone…" I said.

"Notes from both of you tomorrow!" She barked again.

"So, as I was saying…" continued Tomoyo "yesterday, I was out with Chiharu, and this little kid came up to us, and you know what she asked us?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"She asked me what masturbation was,"

Sakura and I both started laughing.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything! But Chiharu's like…"

She started to imitate her voice,

"**When a person loves themselves too much, they go into their bedroom, shut the door and-"**

"Of course that's when I stopped her, I mean she was like, nine!"

Ohmygod…I've just realized something, Sakura hasn't told Tomoyo about the break up yet…

Then suddenly, as if she read my mind, Sakura placed a hand on my knee and heaved a sigh.

"Tomoyo, I don't know if you know this yet…but I, I…" she breathed out "I broke up with Akira," she looked Tomoyo straight into her eyes.

Then I noticed something. Sakura was playing with my hands! I mean, stroking my fingers, drawing circles on my palms and drawing paths trailing from my fingers and up to my wrist.

"It turns out he was gay," she concluded finally.

Does she realize what she's doing?

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry hun," she crooned at Sakura, but furtively glanced at me, her eyes formulating a happiness I couldn't see just then because I was so distracted with what Sakura was doing.

"I know…but," she stroked my fingers, occasionally digging her fingers in my hand.

"I helped him in a way…" she smiled to herself as she interlocked her fingers with mine.

Just wondering…can your heart ever actually leap out of your chest for beating to hard? Or maybe over exhaust itself from working to hard…

"And it's all thanks to this guy," she said, and before I knew it, she leant over she was in the middle and turned my face to her. I suddenly felt soft lips on my cheek and jaw line, a kiss on each, as I breathed in her scent.

I sat there stunned, unaware of Tomoyo smiling stupidly as I put a hand on my cheek where she had blessed it.

Then it clicked.

SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

GO SYAORAN! W-A-Y- T- O – G-O!

I grinned at her stupidly, and said; "You're quite welcome…"

She kept her hand firmly in hand as she crossed her legs and continued chatting to Tomoyo quite happily, not being able keep the traces of a grin off her face.

The smell of chlorine doesn't seem so bad any more.

---

**Syaoran's room-after school**

Is it slightly weird? That I'm continually stroking my face? Namely, the jaw line and my cheek? Specifically, where Sakura kissed me?

It's that…she's beautiful, in every single possible way. So it can't be weird, I mean, I can't help it.

What would it be like, if Sakura kissed me again, but somewhere other then the cheek? Or my jaw.

My neck would be good.

But what about my mouth?

Holy shit that would be hot.

I can imagine it now, Sakura and I, under a tree, making out like there's no tomorrow.

You know what? I'm going to have to make it happen; I create my own dreams, my own goals, and my own future. I'm the only person who can build it.

But Sakura _is_ my dream, goal, and hopefully, future.

I need to tell her, I want her to be my future.

It's the only way she can be part of me and my life.

Man, she's like a loaded gun.

…

…

…

**RING RING**

Ohmygod, when I'm just feeling brave!

**RING RING**

"Moshi Moshi"

"Gaki." Came the reply from the end.

Ohmygod, Touya. How did he find out I was having thought/visions of me and Sakura?  
Holy shit, talk about telepathic!

"I came around my dad's house. Kaiju said she broke up with Akira, and she stayed at your house for a while,"

"Uh huh."

He cleared he's throat.

"Thanks kuso, for looking after my sister," he heaved in a sigh "I honestly can say that, I trust you know. Thanks again, gaki."

And he hung up.

----

**_READ! VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**The song is called Butterfly by SMiLE dk, look it up on myspace music. It's so cool!**

**SO um…sorry I haven't updated, I've really wanted too, but there isn't enough time these days'! I'll definitely update after my major history semester test, which is after this week. **

**Btw, I'm not really one of those 'rebel' people at school, I just _have _to annoy Mr. Foster it was all true! Because he's got this hilarious voice, and it sounds like a choir of geese! It's just irrespirable to tease him!**

**EXCEPT IN MATHS!**

**HOLY SHIT-**

**LET'S NOT SPEAK OF IT HERE!**

I'M REALLY GETTING INTO POETRY ATM!

Thanks to my reviewers! I wouldn't be able to update without the support of you guys!

**LUBB LUBB LUBB LUBB LUBB LUBB LUBB!**

**You are all sexy beasts, loll!**

**Unless you're a fifty three old man living somewhere in an igloo.**


	6. I just have to tell you!

So, so we have awesome new Japanese transfers at our school, Yuri and Iona. I was working up the courage to go speak to them, when my friend dragged me across the playground. I shook her hand off and walked confidently towards them, I was a meter away from them, when I turned around and ran away, much to Esther's amusement as she began laughing out loud --

After finally reworking the courage to walk towards them and say Ohio, I ran back and dragged my friend Vange along…all the 34 people in our group were laughing ;

I went up to them, they were sitting with the year 10's, and I knew one girl they were sitting next to, Lauren.

We sat in between Lauren and the Japanese students, mouthing insanely to Lauren "CAN YOU INTRODUCE US?"

Lauren shrugged, then finally Vange tapped Iona's shoulder.

This was our conversation:

"Do you know how to speak English?" asked Vange.

"A little…" said Iona.

"Hmm…a little…" She mused. "Watashi Wa?" She asked.

Iona looked at her weirdly.

"Watashi Wa?" She asked again.

"Vange, I think you mean, 'Oni Mi Wa?', that's how you say what's your name, you were just saying 'I, I I'" said Esther as she plonked down beside us…

Just so you know…Vange does Japanese, so does Esther, and I do German, but I knew it…silly Vange :…

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Yelled Vange as she threw her hands up. "Oni Mi Wa?" She asked.

"Watashi Wa Iona desu, hijimimaste" Said a girl with long black hair.

"To, Watashi Wa Yuri, hijimimaste!" Said a perky girl with short black h air.

I but in, trying to impress with my non existent Japanese speaking skills and blow their minds away,

"Watashi Wa Danni desu, Nansai desu ka?" I asked them.

Then one girl said she was 14, and the other was 15.

I suddenly stood up, feeling completely embarrassed for no reason, Iona, Yuri, Esther and Vange all watching.

"I-ur have to-um go and to a-a-an assignment!" I exclaimed flourishing my arms about. "Ja Ne!" I said as I waved and run off.

I ran two meters, an exhausting feat, then I quickly dived, like literally dived, and tumbled accidentally at my friend, Josie's, feet.

I looked up, and I heard my whole group laughing their head off, and I asked them what was so funny, and then I looked at what they pointed towards.

I looked in Ioma's and Yuri's direction, too see that they were both staring at me with wide eyes, and wide grins on their faces.

**YOUR PROBALLY WONDERING;**

**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

**Well this is just something that happened to me a little while ago AND I HAD TO TELL YOU! **

**THIS HAS NO RELEVANCE TO THE STORY WHATSOEVER!**

**YOU PROBALLY THOUGHT SYAORAN WAS FINALLY CONFESSING!**

**HAHAHAHAAHA! I TRICKED YOU!**

**And now your probally pissed at me X**


	7. Chapter 6

"Yes, and this year, your going to have eleven detentions! Isn't that GREAT?" piped Mya as she slung her floral clad arm across Serenity's shoulder, on _my _couch.

"Sigh" sighed Serenity as she diligently shook off Mya's arm which strung off her shoulder. "Mya, go die somewhere, but do it quietly," She said as she shifted away from Mya, "I hate your annoying voice."

"Oh Serenity, Your sense of humor is so funny! Ohohohohohohoho! Die in a corner!" She shrieked with laughter. "Genius!"

Hahaha, I'm getting quite fond of these weirdo's. I wonder if I can convince them into incest…

GIRL ON GIRL ACTION! WOOO!

"Syaoran! Syaoran, guess what? Your mom just called! Your cousins are coming over to stay!"

Uhem.

WHAT!!

"Urm, Sakura-Which, which ones exactly?"

Please not Eriol and Ryang, Please not Eriol and Ryang, Please not Eriol and Ryang…

"Eriol and, err, Ryang! Isn't it great! Eriol's coming back! We'll be the awesome foursome again! Ew. That does sound quite wrong, doesn't it? We'll, then we have to include this new Ryang, I can't wait to meet him-her?"

"Him."

"Oh."

"When are they coming?" She said as flopped on the couch beside me. I looked away because her top goes a _teeny _bit low when she flops.

Breath.

Breath.

Breath.

COME ON! It's not like you've never seen a chick's cleavage before!

Well that's the point, I haven't! Well, not a super hot chick's cleavage before! Oh god, I wonder what it'd be like to just…sort of- nestle there…**Syaoran-gross.**

ARGHH!

STOP! Thank You.

Focus...yes focus on the task at hand! How to get rid of Ryang and Eriol!

"I heard them on the phone, Ryang sounds hot! I bet he's hot, is he hotter then you Syaoran?"

Must…not…strangle…

"Coz if he is, _that's really, really, really _saying something!"

What-

"Don't look so scandalized! You're hot! What's wrong with saying that? You hot, you're the sex!"

Don't say anymore…

"I mean, look at you! You're gorgeous!" She said as she edged closer.

"Everything about you-" she edged so much closer now. I can't breath, I can't breath.

"Is just too damn hot…" Oh my God, she's about to kiss me! Like on the lips! Like,

SHIT!

MYA AND SERENITY!

It isn't stopping her though…

Closer…

And closer…

Yet closer still…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! PRICELESS!!!!!!!" She started giggling uncontrollably

"But seriously-" she said as she got up and picked up her over night bag, "If I ever did make out with you-it'd be in private, and" she said as she looked over at the unusual pair in front of them "I wouldn't do it in front of your gracious guests" she said as she made a bow and left the room to get changed out of her uniform.

Honestly, I wouldn't care. In public, in private-who cares?

And yet again, Serenity and Mya have disappeared again.

I watched her trail out and go upstairs to get changed in my bedroom. How hot is it? Her getting changed in my bedroom? I swear one of these days; she's not going to be undressing in my room just for the sake of it-

"Syaoran, does this skirt make my butt look big?" She said as came downstairs.

No it doesn't. It's fine. Perfect. In fact, I've got a perfect idea? How about you never take it off, hmm? Doesn't that sound grand? Only every take it off when I tell you.

"Oh, it looks fine, it looks hot on you."

Yes, that denim mini looks hot, love the frays, hot, as well as that freakishly hot pink tank top. Gotta love the off the shoulder straps. And I love how the tips of your hair act like the cover up for your bra straps. Oh, and those shoes? Gotta love them too. God, pink vinyl ballet flats, make your legs look even more luscious, gotta love them, in fact, why don't I just love all of you?

That's what I _wanted _to say.

But I couldn't.

Coz that's kinds creepy.

And I don't wanna be the creepy guy.

Coz that's kinda creepy.

Notice how if you mispell creepy-it can be like crepe?

And crepe's are nice!

So are creepy people nice?

NO!

"Good, coz I wanna make a good impression this afternoon-your cousins are coming this afternoon…"

WHAT?!

"They are? Fun, fun, fun for me!"

"Love the sarcasm Syao- I called Tomoyo to ask if she wanted a lift, but she said she was busy. Hey, my hang bags next to you, can you grab me my lip-gloss?"

Okay, I rummaged through her bag. Purse, perfume, foundation, blush…

"Do you actually use these?" I said as I continued rummaging.

"Nup, they're there to keep Tomoyo happy..." She walked over and out of my sight to my hall mirror and checked her appearance.

"Hmm, thought so-she's nuts. Do you remember her crush on Eriol?" I said.

I heard laughter from the hall. "Haha, yeah. I don't think she still has one now though…"

Tampon-EW TAPMON! THERE'S A TAMPON IN HER BAG!

"Probably over him" I said.

Oh here's her see through compact bag full of lip-gloss…

"Which lip-gloss?" I said as I eyed her extensive collection.

She came back in, and fished the pink one out.

"This one-it's Max Factor"

"Oh."

"Hold this for me" she said as she applied her lip-gloss using the compact mirror I held for her.

She puckered her lips a few times before going back and smoothing her skirt.

"How do I look?" She asked with a cute, shy grin.

"Stunning"

"Aw, you're adorable. And hot. Now go get changed."

Damn.

* * *

"Now you look even hotter," she said as she grinned.

"Shut up, it's just jeans and a shirt" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yearh, but you make it _look _hot."

I'm so hot-literally. Like, my face is burning up. And my chest feels sticky. We're going to need some rain in here...

I was just about to reply when-

"PPOOOOFF"

"Er-sorry we're slightly late" Came Eriol Hiiragizawa's annoying voice.

"Heh. What do we have to apologize for?" Snickered Ryang.

Wow, Eriol is taller then the last time I saw him, still looks the same just more mature.

"Sakura! You're as beautiful ever!"

"Yeah, Syaoran-she's hot! Girlfriend?" Asked the now black and white hair colored Ryang.

"Ryang, what the hell did you do to your hair?"

Seriously, it used to be black before. But now it's black _and _white! It's black at the back and white at the front.

It looks alright actually. Matches his gray eyes.

"Punk look. I like it." He said. He then evil smirked. (**DID ANYONE JUST THINK MZEVILBLOSSOMZ JUST THEN?)**

"And who's the hot chick?" He said as he placed one arm around her hip. Eriol and I tensed up as he pulled Ryang away and Sakura ran to me.

"Ur, Sakura Kinomoto," she said as she stood to her tallest extent "And would you stop being such a flirt? God!"

Hahhahahah, Ryan got burnt!

"Keh. I'll get you one day,"

That's it!

I've had enough!

He's crossed the line!

Eriol and I both pulled our swords out from thin air.

"Ok, sport…" breathed Eriol.

"What did you say?" I couldn't help hissing.

Ryang summoned his sword and smirked.

"Haven't done this in years, boys. Let's take it outside, shall we?"

We followed him outside. We'll teach him, mess with our Sakura and, BAM! You're dead!

He's footsteps crunched on the gravel, was like a war drum beating steadily with the rhythm of my heart.

"Right! Come on!" He said as he made a slash towards me.

My sword clanged with his, as Eriol made a dash behind him.

"You know Syaoran, you can't deny it, she _is _hot!"

THAT'S IT!

I made a slash towards him. He then made a slash against Ryang. Ryang then headhunted me. I side stepped and met his sword again. Eriol then intervened. We were three guys with swords banging away at each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura run into the garden.

Clang...clang, side step, turn, clang, clang, duck…

"OKAY THEN! LET'S ALL JUST SOLVE THIS LIKE GROWN MEN AND-AND CLANG AWAY WITH OUR SWORDS THEN, WHY DON'T WE?" She screamed frustratedly, waving her arms about.

Clang, clang, side step Eriol, clang, clang, intervene Eriol and Ryang...

"GRRRR" She growled loudly. "I'VE HAD IT WITH RICH, HOT, BASTARD, BRATTY LI'S!!!!" She yelled again.

Clang, clang, duck, spin, pivot, clang, clang, swipe at Eriol, jab at Ryang…

"OHHH! I THINK I'M BEING WHISKED INTO THE MAGIC REALM!!!! OHHhhhhHHHHHH" She said as she fainted.

"SAKURA!" Cried all men at once in unison, as each dropped their sword and rushed over to help her.

See how special she is? I man, she better not be faking this! NO! I hope she is faking it!

One emerald eye opened, as she sighed and sat up, crossing her legs and folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Oh God, I thought I would have to strip to get your attention!" She saw everyone grin. "I was joking! God…"

Yet again, I wouldn't mind.

**Sorry for late update! My tests are all finally over! So much sooner updates will be obtained! Hello new reviewers: **dAnnYsGiRl777, Amy-desu, and ilovestrawberries!!!!Arigato for reviewing!

I update for one purpose only-

THE READERS!

So send me you luuurvve -immitates jelly-

Can you actually do that?

You know itchigo means strawberry in japanese? you probally did, lol.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry I havn't been updating. It's beacsuse in Late October I went on a trip overseas and we didn't get back up until now. I had the chaptr erady beforehand, but my internet was down so I couldn't do anything **

**I am so sorry. To make up for it, I'm writing chapter 8 now. It'll probally be up in a week or so. Happy reading! **

* * *

"Hey Sakura- where's Tomoyo?" Asked the trying-to-be-all-cool-about-it Eriol as he straightened up the cushions on the couch.

O-K. Dude, the cushions were already straight. What a weirdo.

"Are you sure you're not going to whip out your stupid sword if I tell you?" Replied Sakura scathingly.

I snickered. Seriously- it was worth seeing Sakura like this. She's still angry at Eriol and me for drawing out our swords. Well maybe not angry-just pissed.

Oh, and extremely embarrassed.

"She's not coming around until Syaoran's party tonight," She suddenly grinned. "Why-were you expecting her to rock up with an engagement ring?"

"No, Sakura," He replied calmly as he sat down.

"Uh huh. Sure," She interrogated.

"What? Is it so bad to enquire?" He asked, interrogating back.

Hmm. Can you interrogate back? I always thought only one person could interrogate the victim, while the victim sat scared and clammy, like in those detective movies…Does Docter Gadget qualify as a detective?

Meh. Well Eriol sure seems to be doing it.

"Well we'll just have to wait for Syaoran's party then; I'm going to see if you can go around and pick up another chick-who's not Tomoyo." She said, challenging him.

That's gonna be really difficult for Eriol. Because once he's fascinated with a certain girl, he's _truly _fascinated. And Tomoyo was that certain girl. I doubt he'll be able to leave her alone-

"Fine! I'll pick up more then one girl- in fact-"

"Oi, you guys! Where's Ryang?" I asked. Ever since he came, he hasn't been able to leave Sakura alone. But suddenly he's gone…

And I don't want Eriol doing something stupid. He's pride can get the better of him.

"He's bugging Serenity," he snickered.

I nodded.

"Bugging?" Asked a puzzled Sakura.

"Trying to get her attention," I said.

"But-"

"Meaning, he's interested," Smiled Eriol.

The punk and the Goth? An interesting development…I'll be watching this one. I've seen Serenity's altitude around him, and it was all ignorance. Ryang should give up. It's like trying to board a flying plane.

Useless.

But what about my incest plan?!

Damn it.

Anyway, I'll just have to wait until my party tonight. It's nothing special, just marking the occasion of Eriol and Ryang's welcoming- or rather Christmas. Only because Ryang demanded it- and deep inside, I kinda like to look after him.

He's like my little brother I never had. I like to control him, help him, talk to him, and give him advice. I know he looks up to me, learns off me. The times we do get along, it's great. I remember the times when Eriol, Ryang and I used to play pranks on our guests back home. Sometimes we would be the uber intelligent kids, or sometimes we would be the too cool for school, or the rebel kids. He's _is _my little brother- well to me he is.

And Eriol, Eriol's my best friend. He knows everything about me, I gotta admit, I've missed him over the years. I'm really glad they're both back. He's one of those people you can say or tell anything to, without feeling embarrassed, and even if it really embarrassing, he laughs about it, and you can't help laughing with him. He's one of those people you always want to hang around with.

Then there's Tomoyo. She's like that crazy person who, without her, would make a huge difference to your life. And I know she has another side to her, I see it reflected in her intelligent side. She's a deep person. And her mom always gives her problems; she has all this unwanted pressure and responsibility put on her. How she manages to be so happy and cheerful- I don't know, and she always manages time to help others- a true hero.

And Sakura? She's one of those people who can improve any situation at hand. She's smart, witty, pretty, and insightful-and a lot of people don't know this, but she's also really sensitive. Though she may not seem like it- I pick up that knowledge every time she someone getting picked on or annoyed, because she's a person who reads other people's feelings, without ever having to talk to them. She's so good to be around.

So we're all like family. Blood related or not, we've established our own ties, a sense of security. If one person in our 'family' left- I don't think we could get over it. And this is why I marvel at our friendship, and the people in it. There's Ryang- the little brother who's still growing up. Eriol- the friend figure who has time to listen to anyone's problems anywhere. There's Tomoyo, the girl who smiles for everyone else, the person with the most logical head. And there's Sakura- the girl who lights up the room whenever she walks in, the girl who naturally attracts people with her personality, and can understand anything anyone is feeling.

"Syaoran! Syaoran, come on, we have to go get supplies for your party! Eriol, call Ryang, you guys come with us,"

We are our own family.

* * *

"Hmmm, let's get these chips, or should we get these ones? Meh, let's get all these, we need about 20 packets tonight…" said Sakura as she examined the large chip packets. 

That many?

"Sakura, we're gonna look like these crazy people who like chips too much carrying them in the supermarket." Ryang said as Eriol and I snickered.

She grinned. "Fine, let's all carry about five packets each, pay for them separately, put them in Syaoran's car, then come back in here to get the rest of the things, yeah?"

"Okay fine, we'll put them all in the trolley then." I said as I grinned.

Everyone started shoving packets of chips into the trolley, as mothers and their children hurried past us, looking at us weirdly. Ryang then made a 'boo' face at a little child who then started to cry as he ran off after his mom.

I hi fived him as we continued on shopping, and I just barely heard Sakrua whisper something like: 'boys'.

"Let's get the rest of the things, shall we?" She said as she consulted her list. "Hmmm, let's get the drinks," She said as she led us to the soft drinks section. Eriol pushed the trolley behind her, as Ryang put his hands behind his head; I shoved my hands in my pocket.

I like watching Sakura lead.

"Hey, you guys, pick four of your favourite drinks.that's how we spell favourite here, sorry to those who spell it favorite, it's not spelling mistake, lol she said as she picked up two cherry soda's, and two diet Coke's.

I picked up two Coke's a Lift and a Sprite, while Eriol got a Lemonade, an orange Fanta and two vanilla Cokes. Ryang picked up three lemonades and one orange Sprite.

"Right, do you wanna get the lollies and crackers know?" Ryang asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Sure, I want the new Starburst chews!"

"Uhem"

And there, there he was. The demon that had haunted my dreams since I met him, the guy who held the power of the sun-the guy who always raided my kitchen and the left my cupboards bare at every one of his visits-

Kero.

"Kero! What the hell are you doing here?!" hissed Sakura as she stuffed him in her bag.

"I want the sweets!" Came a muffled cry from her bag.

* * *

"Right, Syaoran, we can't touch the alcohol tonight, because when they go home, we have to call the cabs for them, so they don't drink drive…" (a/n: **DON'T DO IT CHILDREN!)** "Right, Syaoran, we can't touch the alcohol tonight, because when they go home, we have to call the cabs for them, so they don't drink drive…" (a/n: 

"Yeah, yeah sure," I said. "We should get the pool ready, yeah? I'll warm it up…"

"Yes! I can't wait! I'm gonna call Tomoyo, see if she can come over now…" She went out of the room to call Tomoyo.

Eriol kept his head down, but I couldn't miss his secret grin.

Sakura came back in, a huge smile on her face. "She's on her way!"

"Oi! Ryang!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah…" he said as he trailed down.

"My friend's coming over-so can you help us with the set up?" She asked.

"Yeah, whatever…" He said, as he glanced upstairs again.

"Where'd Kero go?" Asked Eriol as he picked up our school bags and put them in the cupboard.

"Oh, I sent him home. Its okay coz no one's at home and-" she smacked herself on the forehead. "He's at home by himself! The fridge!"

"I don't think there's much you can do now," I said as I set up the cushions on the couch. "He'll probably eat all the food in the fridge and the cupboard, all you can hope for is that he'll fall asleep once he's eaten everything…"

"Great." She said sourly.

There was a knock on the door and Ryang went to answer it.

"Pffft, who the hell are you- oh! You're Tomoyo, right?" He said as he scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. He took out his head and shook her hand.

"Tomoyo Daidouji pleased to meet you!" She said cheerfully. "Where's every body else?"

Ryang showed her in. I heard their footsteps as they conversed briefly.

Tomoyo walked in and quickly spied Eriol. They looked at each other for a tense moment, and then Tomoyo cleared her throat and said;

"Hello, Eriol. Nice to see you! How have you been?" She said, her voice still sounded dry.

Cheery, but dry.

Eriol rubbed the back of his head as he looked way.

"Nice to see you too Tomoyo, I've-I've been good. I have to clear the kitchen now, so nice seeing you again."

That doesn't work.

I cleared the kitchen an hour ago, and Eriol knows that. What the hell happened? It seems pretty clear that Eriol still likes Tomoyo…

* * *

"PARTY PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE!!!!" 

Yelled an exuberant Sakura as people in their late teens cheered alongside the loud music that blasted through the speakers. The lights dimmed a bit as the outdoor lights for the pool brightened up.

I looked around to see where everyone was. Ryang was blasting it up with a group of girls circling around him, throwing their arms in the air.

OoO. Pimp. Haha, kidding.

Eriol was bartending, and a group of girls were constantly there, chatting him up and ordering new drinks as an excuse to stay there. Haha- they can't get enough.

Tomoyo was setting up her camera on a tripod on the podium in the wall. She nudged away a group of guys who were near her trying to get a better view of her 'camera'. Perves. I think I'll go and teach them a lesson- ah, Eriol's already there. Good.

Sakura was outside, flaunting it on the porch to a large group of admirers and a large group of guys, as she talked to the crowd. She was continually turning her head, waving to the people trying to get her attention.

I walked over to her, nudging past the girls who were continually batting their eyes at me and laughing at my least amusing remarks.

"Syaoran! Hey, hey, how are things going?!" She said as she giggled. She then leant over and briefly whispered in my ears,

"Save me."

"See him! He's like, the hottest guy in the world! Hehehe, so you girls, why don't you busy yourselves here, with him, and I'll just walk right over there…."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "You are so not leaving me alone here."

"ohh, why would I do that? Hey- Naoko is here!" Every other drunk teen went;

"Isn't she the nerd?"

"Hey! Shut up, okay? She's really nice, and Tomoyo and I made her up for this party- so don't talk rubbish." She said as she crossed her arms challengingly.

"Hey, Kitty… you look gorgeous!" Screamed Tomoyo and Sakura at once. And she was right. Naoko looked so different, but she looked cute. I offered her a friendly smile.

"Who's Kitty?" I asked. I realized I still had my arms around Sakura's waist, and was hugging her close. I hastily let go.

"Naoko. Since Naoko sounds like 'neko', which means cat- I decided on nicknaming her Kitty!"

She dragged me inside and yelled over the noise.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Let's play chicken!" She saw Tomoyo and Eriol reappear from the midst of dancing teens-almost-adults.

They dragged us outside and jumped in the pool. Everybody cleared out as the girls entered.

Rule 1: When there's a chicken fight, clear the pool!

Eriol and I shrugged our shoulders and jumped in the pool. Shit, are Sakura and Tomoyo planning to fight in their clothes?

"Syaoran, you're my CHICKEN! Said Sakura as she climbed on my shoulders and sat on them. Good thing she wore shorts in stead of jeans tonight. I held on to her knee caps as Tomoyo climbed on top of Eriol's shoulders.

"Right! Let the fight, begin!" yelled Rika as she brought her arm down.

Tomoyo and Sakura lunged at each other, still balancing on our shoulders. They clamped their hands together and tried to push each other of their partner's backs.

Rule 2: Try not to get too clammy when your best friend is on you.

"Goin' down Kinomoto! Bein' pretty won't help you now!" Tomoyo giggled.

"That's it! You're getting it!" Sakura said as she heaved forward and almost knocked Tomoyo off Eriol.

Suddenly we heard a shriek.

It was Naoko, I mean Kitty. And she had red-ish, pink-ish punch all on her new top. Not far from her, standing with an empty glass of punch and wearing a malicious smile was Mimi Mitsuhiko.

"Tomoyo, lets's see what happened." Said Sakura worriedly. We all quickly got out of out of the pool and clambered soaking wet on to the scene of the crime.

"Mimi, did you do this?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, so what?! She shouldn't be here, she's a nerd. A dork. A total bogus."

"That doesn't give you any reason to splash punch on her front," said Sakura, her eyebrows furrowed.

Aww, what a cute look. She's adorable when she's angry.

"Get out," They both said.

"Excuse me?" spluttered Mimi angrily.

"Get out. We're giving you till the count of three. " Said Tomoyo.

"One," They both shouted. The crowed cheered.

Rule 3: Expect the unexpected. Seriously.

"Two," said Sakura.

WOO HOOOO!!! SCORE SYAORAN! SCORE! SCORE! SCORREEE!!! I mean, YEAH!

Sakura and Tomoyo both grinned at each other as Mimi sulkily threw down her cup and stormed out angrily. .

"Don't expect to rock up to a party and ruin someone else's evening." Tutted Eriol. "It will get you no where."

"Hey, Kitty, are you okay?" The girl had slight tears in her eyes. "Don't worry- you don't have to tolerate her anymore, you can hang with us" I said.

She eyes lit up as she looked at each one of us. "Really? I mean, it's okay, you don't have to do anything- I-"

"Pfft. Don't worry, now let's go upstairs and change your top. You can borrow one of mine. I've got like a cupboard here in Syaoran's room."

Sakura and Tomoyo raced upstairs, dragging Naoko along. Eriol suddenly appeared at my shoulder.

"Tough break huh? I don't understand why she suddenly splashed her punch on Naok- I mean Kitty." I said.

"Kitty?"

"Sak's pet name for her," Eriol still looked a bit puzzled. "Naoko- similar resemblance to neko, meaning cat-hence the nick name kitty."

"Ah. So Sakura has a cupboard in your bedroom?" He grinned evilly.

"Metaphorically, idiot." I said.

They came downstairs and found their way back to us and Sakura suddenly slumped onto my back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Syaoran, I'm tired." She said as she yawned.

I smiled, Sakura may be a wild card sometimes, but she's still cute- and oh, she's fallen asleep on my shoulder. I looked over at Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol looked astonished and had his eyes wide open as Tomoyo slung her arm over his shoulder.

"What's up handsome?" She said.

But unfortunately for Sakura, she had to wait until everyone caught a cab and left home. Or they drove in their cars with one sober friend at the wheel. Those who had drunk over the limit, we called a cab, paid their fare and told them they could pick up their cars tomorrow. We wrote it on their foreheads with permamnent marker. So they couldn't forget.

I know, I know. I've watched 'Dude where's my car?' too many times.

"Oh My God. You guys are so kawaiiii!!!' Exclaimed Kitty.

Tomoyo gasped. "You think so too? I know, they are so adorable. Come on, we have much to discuss- You know? I have a feeling we'll be _very _good friends, Kitty. I'm sure of it."

* * *

I helped Sakura up the stairs and into the guest rooms. She flopped down in the bed and dived into the covers. 

"Wow, what a party, did everyone get home safely?" She asked me as she sat up, she then realized how cold it was. She squealed and pulled her blanket up as she sat up and hugged her knees.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked feebly.

"You and Tomoyo both jumped in the pool with your clothes on," I tried to keep the grin off my face.

"I bet everyone was happy about that, oi! Don't grin like that…" She said as she laughed.

"What other zany things did I do?" She said as she sat up straighter, a light smile on her face.

"Well…not much considering…" She groaned. I couldn't help but grin. "You and Tomoyo kicked out Mimi,"

I watched her blush and pull her blanket up higher. "Did- did I?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

I propped my elbows on the guest bed.

"Don't worry, no one did anything bad to you, I made sure of that…"

She suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks Syaoran, thanks for looking out for me, again. I can never remember anything when I'm sleepy," She said as she yawned.

She then kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night," She said,

"Yeah, nood gight- I mean good night." I heard her giggle as I left the room.

Rule 5: _Breath!_

_

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for such a sow update , and hello to new reviewers: _, Kinomotoblossom, syaoran143sakura, Hanii-chan, Regalty, phantomX15, kiwiwierdo, -BLOZZOMZ-WITTLE WOLF-, waitingforjudgement, iheartanimex3, nsg7harrypotterfan, Musette Fujiwara, AND Lily Miho. Bahaha Ichigo, haha. THANK YOU!!!  



	9. Chapter 8

* * *

I looked at her laughing. She's so perfect. Not just her outside, I couldn't care less for out exterior. But it's her inside that captivates me. That's where she's beautiful to me. Her personality, her soul. I wish I could take a picture of her soul…and just forever keep it locked away with me. But something like her soul isn't worth just a snap shot, no matter how many words it speaks. Something like that deserves to be unseen, so the mystery of it all can be appealing, attractive. 

I'm sitting cross legged on the lush grass, and she's sitting in my lap. How she got there, I have no idea, not that I'm complaining. She's just smiling and laughing and joking. I have a smile on my face, a small one. I'm sure of it.

Would she mind if I held her closer? If I wrapped my arms around her waist? If I rested my head on her shoulder? If I inhaled the scent of her hair? If I just closed my eyes and drifted slowly into heaven?

All because she's with me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my chest. She keeps chatting, but lowers herself into my chest and sinks closer into me. Her arms are placed on top of my arms. She leans her head on my shoulder.

"Syaoran," She says in a dreamlike voice as she closed her eyes.

"Mmhm" I reply, just vaguely aware that everyone's watching us. I can see that twinkle in Tomoyo's eye, and loneliness as she glances at Eriol. Her face is briefly washed with sadness.

Sakura sighed. "Nothing," She said in a relaxed tone.

"You know you guys are the cutest thing ever," Said Kitty as she cocked her head and smiled. She was making bracelets of daisies.

"Mhmm, yea you are," Said Tomoyo. "Few people in the world have what you two have…it's special." Said Tomoyo sadly. She fixed her eyes on Naoko's daisy bracelets. She then picked one up and put it on. "So delicate…" She whispered softly.

"Life's so short, it's unfair," Said Tomoyo. "Today we're alive, tomorrow we're dead. 60, 70 years will pass, and we'll have wrinkles, walking sticks, and surely Tak and Chi will be bashing each other in their wheel chairs," She smiled as everybody laughed.

Takashi pecked Chiharu briefly on the lips and they both smiled secretly, intertwining their fingers.

"And if that's not good enough…we'll have the best thing of all...our memories," Tomoyo concentrated on her daisy bracelet. "What memories we create, the memories we're living now, the memories we've lived…and the memories we don't create…" Her voice faltered at this. She stared hard at the sky now. "Why do we falter in everything we do? Why do we wait for moments to past, instead of making them the best moments we can, why?"

"Tomoyo," said Sakura softly, her emerald eyes glittering with joy and sadness. "You the most amazing girl I've ever met,"

Tomoyo smiled.

"Wow…" Said Takashi. His eyes were wide open, a rare sight, in all earnesty.

"Oh my gosh we're all silent now…lets have some fun!" Said Chiharu.

"Okay," I said. "let's play a game, yea?"

Lets play, hold on to this memory forever.

"Grab the nearest member of the opposite sex, and do something with them," I smirked.

Sakura turned around and gasped.

"Syaoran! Your ddiirrttyyyy!!!" She turned back around. "Wait, I have to face you don't I?" She turned her body around and straddled me.

OMG

This has been the most intimate position we've ever been in.

Oofft, I like ;)

I leaned back on my hands and studied her. "Didn't know you were this eager for such a game," I said as I playfully grinned at her.

"Your rules, it is your game after all," She said as she smiled softly. "So what do we do next in this little game?' She said as she snaked her arms around my neck. Her fingers went to the nape of my neck started toying with my hair. She twirled it, and let go, doing this repetitively.

"Well," I murmured as I pulled her ear near her mouth. "I just wanted to tell you that…I…love…

THE GRASS!" I yelled as I smirk.

"SYAORAN! YOU SON OF A BI-" She pushed me fully down to the ground. "PINNED YA!"

I rolled her over, and I was on top of her.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Doesn't look like it from where I am,"

She glared at me indignantly, and then relaxed and rolled us over again. She gazed at me from above me and laid her head down on my chest.

How do I breathe when the greatest moment is passing by? I felt her soft breaths on my neck as she slowly rolled off me and lay to the side of me, hugging me close.

We just lay there, holding onto each other, as the clock ticked, as the cars rushed past, as people spoke, as someone was born, and someone passed away, we lay there as life past us by, trapped in a single memory.

* * *

I walked down the hallways of school. God dayum all boys schools. Thank God that the girl's school is right next door and joined. 

(P.S: THIS IS NOT A CLICHÉ. THIS IS HOW MY SCHOL IS RUN. NO BOYS AND GIRLS MIXING TILL RECESS AND LUNCH AND IN THE ARVO)

Hmm, I can't wait for lunch…I walked into room 11 and took my seat besides Eriol. Since he's joined my school, he's been fitting in well. He faced me and started talking.

"You never told me it was single sex," He said playfully.

"Yea well, wait till lunch," I yawned.

"I was asking around, and a lot of people here don't know Sakura. I was really shocked, coz she's hot. Way hot, the hottest chick in-"

"OORIGHT HIRAGIZAWA!! I heard enough man, CCHHIILL. She's hot. And she's mine," I said. "But I agree, hardly any boys know her in the school. She's been kept secret," I winked at him.

"Ohh I see. But you can't keep her secret forever, as soon as the boys school takes a look at her, she'll be on all of the guys tongues. You wait," He said sternly.

"Yea I know, and how hecktikk will it be when that happens? Suddenly, miss. Girl-nest-door is all out super model." Eriol and I had a moment of visioning Sakura in various model outfits…

- A long silver silk dress, backless and a wide v cut front… -

- A pair of denim shorts and a tight tank top, posing on a car… -

- A short almost see through black lace night gown, with a v neck and straps, posing cutely with a pout… -

- And then Sakura in a skimpy bikini, posing as if she was a play girl. With one finger in her mouth, on top of a bed in a leopard pose… -

"GOD DAYUM DATS HOTT" we both shouted, as the 69 year old teacher with wrinkles walked in.

Inconvenient much?

"Oh Li, Hiragizawa! Please stop with the compliments!" Squealed Mrs. Cakard as she waved a wrinkly hand in a girly motion and giggled. Her long maroon skirt flowed around her as she walked, highlighting the not so sexy features of her thighs.

The rest of the class laughed as Eriol and I almost vomited.

"So class, last lesson, I hinted about a guest student coming and speaking to you about adolescence from a girls point of view. Now its crucial you have a thorough understanding of the opposite sex, otherwise, you won't cope in later life with the opposite sex."

Considering the fact that a girl was about to be brought into an all guys school, we weren't pretty excited about it. I mean, it was all a known fact that a teachers pet from the girls school would come in and give a talk. Coz that's what they did…I think.

Anyway we were all just lazing back at our desks, the majority of us leaning back on our chair, waiting for the perfect geek to come in. You know, thick glasses, fly away hair, zits, and to the vivid imagination, Amazon hairy legs.

"Now young gentlemen, I want you to be on your best behavior, and if an of you don't behave, it'll be straight to the principles office. And I'm dead serious. You treat a girl with respect, as she would treat you. Remember, she's going to be the only girl in a room full of males, so be nice."

Half the class grinned, already making plans to get this dork out. I don't envy whoever's coming through that door.

"People shouldn't stereotype and be so quick to judge," Said Eriol thoughtfully as he glanced around the room and dismissed them silently. "You never know who would walk through the door,"

I considered and took into account what Eriol said. Yea, I guess it could be true.

"Alright boys, best behavior!" she said in a menacing voice.

"Alright sweetie you can come in now," She said nicely.

I swear women and mood swings are frikkin crazy. Like for instance if my mother-

OH MY GOD

SAKURA JUST ENTERED THROUGH THE FRIKKIN DOOR

WAIT

WAIT

MAYBE IT COULD BE A DREAM

"Eriol," I turned to Eriol, "Is it just me or did Sakura just enter the room?" But when I turned to Eriol, he had the same expression as me. Whoa, that's not hot, better change it.

AND OH BE JESUS

She's so frikkin' hot in her uniform!

She came in and stood nervously. Was she aware that every single guy in the room was checking her out? I mean, who wouldn't?

She has a shortt, but not too short navy blue plaid kilt on, an ice blue blouse, with a navy blue jumper on top. The sleeves of her jumper were rolled up. I don't think she as too bothered with her blazer.

"So um, hey, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, pleased to meet you all," She said as she smiled shyly, her eyes looking at us through her eye lashes.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise as nobody replied back. I'm still in shock. Then she sat on the desk and crossed her legs.

I'm pretty sure those images Eriol and I had before were popping up again…

-Sakura sitting on the desk, chewing a pencil looking innocent, her legs crossed, the first few buttons of her blouse un buttoned, a bit of her lace black bra showing, while slowly hitching up her skirt –

SHIT

I RECKON EVERYONE HAD THE SAME FRIKKIN IMAGE AS ME

"So um, I got elected to speak…kinda against my will…I'm not a very good speaker…" She said as she looked away shyly.

"But, I want you boys to be interested," She said.

WE ALREADY ARE MORE INTERESTED THEN YOU THINK!

"So how about we get some questions answered?"

One guy put his hand up.

"Yes?" said Sakura kindly.

"Your in year 12 right?" He asked.

"Yea…" said Sakura, a little confused to where this lesson was going to lead.

"How come we've never seen you before?" The boy asked again.

"YEA-" interrupted another boy. "YOUR SO FRIGGIN SEXY, HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS YOU?!"

Sakura scanned the room for the teacher. Where the hell has she gone?!

"What the hell, relax! No more questions regarding my appearance, status, ANYTHING about me? Okay?" She said.

The class was silent when Eriol stuck up his hand and said,

"Sakura your way sexy when you're angry,"

Sakura glared at him as she turned her back on us and began writing on the smart board. BIG MISTAKE.

When the guys saw her behind, they almost started doing flips.

"Oooooooofftttttttt," I said loudly, "Shuu Sak, you have a nice ass!"

"Awww thanks Syaoran." She said as she turned around and sat back on the desk and began her talk…

As she was going through her talk, most guys just sat there, letting their fantasies run wild.

This was going to be one hell of an interesting lesson.

----

OMG

I KNOW I KNOW!!

IT WAS TERRIBLE

I'M SO RUSTY MANG

SO

WHY HAVNT I UPDATED FOR ALMOST A YEAR?

YEA I'M NOT PROUD

IS JUST THAT THERE WAS NEVER THE RIGHT MOMENT

LIKE I STARTED WRITING CHAPTER 8 A FEW MONTHS AGO

AND IT JUST DIDN'T FIT. IT WASN'T RIGHT

AND THEN

HOW I CAN I BREATH CAME OUT

IT WAS MAGIC

INSPIRATION

BUT

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIANT FOR ME

I'D HATE ME IF I WAS A REVIEWER

Sorry the chapter is so crap  
:'(  
:'(


	10. Chapter 9

Woahhh rofll rofll

Woahhh rofll rofll !

Okieee ermm … maturity hit?

Yah

Okiee im rusty so go easy on me okiee?:(

Tah tah darlinks !

--

I hate our change rooms. I really do. All the guys strut around topless, trying to prove something to the hopeful girls lingering outside. I honestly don't see the point. The only girl I would take my top off for would be Sakura.

Sexayy !

Haha jokes! I miss her. Every moment with her is so intense. And now that the guys know about her, I have a lot more competition. Ah well, my tough luck. Where is she anway? Grrr.

I hate these showers. I took my shirt off when I heard a voice I was all too familiar with…

"Guys where's Syaoran?" I heard Sakura's sweet voice. I could just imagine the cute frown on her face and her puzzlement.

"In the change rooms." Came Tomoyo's coy reply. "Why Sakura… you wanna have a peek?"

"Hoooeee!" Hahaa how cute!

"BAYJAYSUS look at that blush! Red much?" Came Nakuru's astounded question.

"I-wha-no-hoe! This is ridiculous!" Sakura is so cute when she's indignant.

"I bet, you could not walk into those change rooms. You don't have the guts Sakura, to look at Li's body openly." Tomoyo said.

"I do too! I am not afraid of any of those boys!"

"Go on then, do it for 20 bucks!"

"Easiest 20 bucks ill ever make!"

I heard the door slam open and saw the figure of Sakura in the doorway. Whistles and remarks bombarded her, and I could see her shrink noticeably. She stalked past them all, kicking three guys in the shins for being rude, as she came up to me.

"Sakura?" I asked her.

"H-H-ey Syaoran!" I noticed her eyes firmly glued to my body as she swayed slightly. Her eyes then slowly slipped back into the back of her head, as the last breath of her body uttered; "wow".

She then fainted in my arms.

…

Sakura slowly came around, shifting in my lap and slowly stirring. Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Wah?" She inquired with a slight cocked head.

"Welll… you just fainted on me." I said to her.

"I did? Why?" She started to get up.

"Because you saw my unbelievably hot body" I teased as played with the hem of her skirt.

She suddenly turned a bright, cherry red. Ironic much?

"I did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!

"Did too."

"Syaoran, I did not faint because I saw your body…It must have been some other reason." She tugged at her hair and poked me in my stomach. "Oh My God your stomachs as hard as rock!"

She realized what she said supported MY claim. She suddenly stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Syaoran Li, you are so CONCIETED! Just because you have a hot body and you're really sexy DOES NOT give you the right to go PARADE it around the school!"

"So you admit that I'm hot?" I grinned at her.

"What? Oh damn you Syaoran! I'm not talking to you until you stop being so damn conceited!"

"You wouldn't really do that to your best friend would you Sakura?" I gave her most my cutest puppy dog eyes. "We've been through soooo much together, don't give up now gorgeous."

I watched her go more red as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You just called me gorgeous!" She reeled.

"Sure did baby"

"And you just called me baby!" She closed her mouth and suddenly caught a very sly look.

Fuck.

"Syaorannnn…" She dragged out my name. "You wouldn't happen to have anything there for me…would you?"

FUCK

FUCKITY FUCK FUCK

Keep it cool Syaoran.

KEEEP IT TOGETHER MAN!

I took one step closer to Sakura. I took further steps until I had closed the distance between us. She licked her lips. I trapped her on her locker, the hall was completely empty and still.

I edged one hand around her hip, going under her school blouse, slightly stoking the soft and supple skin on her waist. Her pink lips opened slightly.

Was I allowed to be this close?

Too late, I had broken all rules already.

"Hmmm…Sakura maybe…I do" I said to her in a barley audible voice. I heard her take a sharp breath in, and then out. Our breaths mingled as she the distance between us became even tighter.

"Well then…" She began as she snaked one arm behind my neck and played with my hair, softly tugging at it. She then looked into my eyes for the first time since she fainted.

And time stopped. Everything around us froze. I was only focused on her, nothing else mattered.

I leaned in towards her mouth, as she fluttered her eyes closed.

This was happening. This was really happening. After years and years of anticipation and longing and want …

My heart beat increased immensely; my free hand found its way behind her back and pulled her steely into my chest.

She gasped soundlessly as our lips we're millimeters away from each other.

"Syaoran, I've wanted this so, so much," She whispered huskily.

"I know baby, me too."

She tilted her head and I could almost feel her lips on mine.

"OMG KAWAI!!"

Came Tomoyo's screech.

Like in a dream, we snapped awake from our reverie as I took one step back to let Sakura stumble from me to Tomoyo.

In two seconds she was gone.

And two seconds after, I heard another screech from Ms.MerryMount.

"MR.LI! YOU DO KNOW THAT THERE IS A HANDS OFF POLICIY CURRENTLY EMPLOYED IN THIS SCHOOL? DETENTION!"

Saggy Bitch.

--

Its short i admit ...but ...still.

I ish bad I know

Sorry … but I have to improve.

I literally have not written in AGES!

Tootle oo!


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm really sorry for not updating...I'm on my summer break and it's the one chance I can update...I worked on this chapter for a while...I sincerly hope you guys enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. (: _

_Much love. _

* * *

_Ping. _

_**The Cherry on Top **_**has just signed** **in** flashed on Syaoran's computer.

_DING DING DING DING _

_DING DING DING DING_

_DING DING DING DING_

_DING DING DING DING_

I woke up, annoyed from being wrenched from my sleep. I heard another _DING DING DING DING _as I made loud stomps to my computer. I glanced at the time on the computer screen, 1: 20 AM. What the fuck?! Who's on fucking msn at this time? Another _DING DING DING DING _as I pressed 'accept' on the invitation of a video call on msn. Still fuzzy, I wasn't able to work out who it was, nor was I inclined too.

"Syaoran…?" Said a musky, deep and still sleeping female voice from the other end. This voice snared my senses. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and stared at the person who was rubbing her eyes too.

She had just woken up, I could tell because her lips were swollen. She blinked really slowly, fluttering her thick eyelashes and yawned. It was a miracle, Sakura awake at this time? No waaaaay!

She was wearing a white silk singlet top, and I noticed it was v-cut. Was she stupid? Was she really that naive? Maybe she thought I was some sort of monk in training, and that I wouldn't notice the absence of a bra. Her hair was tousled and messy and everywhere. If I opened the stylus dictionary of Syaoran and looked up unknowingly-sexy, there would be an enlarged picture of Sakura, looking like this.

Hell, I'm glad I'm awake now.

"Syaoran if you don't open a webcam on yourself soon, I'm going back to bed." She said grumpily furrowing her eyebrows, looking extremely pissed off.

I typed three words in response to her unprecedented demand.

"_I'll join you," _

"Oh har har." She crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose. At the same time I opened an invitation for her to start webcam with me, which she quickly accepted. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw me smiling at her from my own webcam.

"What?" I said. "You realize its 1:30 in the _morning _Sakura?" I sighed and stretched my arms. "Lemme sleep," I noticed the blush spreading on her cheeks as she stayed as quiet as a mouse. I enjoyed the transitional phase of her being pissed off at me, to looking with embarrassment at me.

"You're not wearing a shirt." She said timidly, her eyes no longer focused on my face. But travelling downwards.

"Care to join me?" I smirked at her. I saw her smile knowingly, and then in surprise, I saw her hands travel to the hem of her silky cocoon. I watched her steadily as she pulled it up to her stomach, showing me her belly button, about to take it off, when she stopped.

"**OH **well, changed my mind. Sorry Syaoran, you can freeze by yourself tonight." She added cheerily.

I felt my jaw pulse as I glared at her. Then I felt my nose wrinkling against my instruction (damn you nose) and I sneezed.

"AAAWWW!" She said, not squealed. "That was vair cute," She winked at me. "I didn't know you went to sleep shirtless." She said, a light blush spreading over her cheeks again.

"Well, we can change that right now. Come over, give me your silky thing, and you can try sleeping shirtless for once. You can try it next to me as well, I won't mind, I promise." I grinned at her as her blush spread to her neck.

Okay, so I have no idea what got into me. Maybe it was that dream I got interrupted from by Sakura. Funny, my dream actually involved Sakura…in this beautiful leather cat suit. A tight, beautiful leather cat suit. With matching black cat ears.

"Sakura you didn't wake me up at 1 in the morning to show me your stomach. What's up?"

"I had a bad dream." She said hugging herself.

And I melted.

"Baby what happened?" I asked her softly.

Baby? WHAT! '_Baby what happened?'_ MY GOD I'm a tool. But sweet Jesus she looks so irresistible, I could eat her up if it weren't for these computer screens. Seriously, I wish I could just rip that silly, useless, teasing negligee off her, and the _things_ I would do to her-

"You and Moyo stopped talking to me..." She hugged herself tighter and gazed down at her knees.

"Sakura." I sighed, but smiled at the same time. "Sakura, when have I not talked to you?"

Sakura giggled at this.

"Trust me, that's one dream of yours which will never come true, trust me. I'm always behind and with you aren't I?"

I wish some of MY dreams of Sakura came too…especially the one with that beautiful black tight leather…

"Wait! I have something in my cupboard!" She got up from her chair and that's when I realized.

Sakura was wearing, wait for it, no pants. She had her underwear on. A black, tight, DKNY pair. I almost died. I watched uncomfortably, trying to find my voice.

Really, what an _uncompromising_ situation. How does a guy like me, land himself in a situation like this? I really should say something, you know, for the greater good and what not. But look at that _ass._ **DAMN.**

I watched her ass, I mean Sakura, move around the room looking for something. It's so niiiiiiice, her ass I mean. It's a sin to lie, so here's the truth. It's so tight and _round_ and HIGH. Thank you Sakura for taking dance lessons, I owe you big time.

Oh shit. I should be the good best friend and tell her she has no pants on. But then…why should she hide that beautiful…Grr. Damn conscience. Fuck you. I'll get you later for this.

"Sakura," I can't believe I was doing this. I was doing the unnatural thing, and was going against my natural, testosterone programmed body. "You-have no pants on". That was painful. I'm so sorry me. I could swear a tear went down my face.

"Wha? OH! _Shit_!" She scrambled around, looking in her draws for some pants, I used this time to watch her shamelessly, and the last pants less Sakura seconds I will get for a while. I watched her pull a pair of shorts on, as she turned beetroot red. I smirked; she was so naive and innocent when she made a mistake.

"Anyway," she coughed, covering up her embarrassment "I found it, look!" Then she held up a picture of the three of us, Tomoyo, Sakura and me, in a silver engraved photo frame.

"Urrgghh" She suddenly groaned. "My back…it hurts," She closed her eyes in pain as I sat there watching, unable to witness her in pain. Suddenly I couldn't stand just looking at her through a camera, I had to see her in the flesh.

"Sakura I'm coming to your house," I said as I signed out of msn and put on a shirt and shoes. I ran down the stairs, grabbed the keys and closed the door behind me. I was met by a crisp chill.

* * *

The window on the second level opened, and a head stuck outside of it. "Syaoran!" she whispered "Your absolutely crazy!"

"Hey Sakura," I grinned up at her.

* * *

I walked inside Sakura's room, I had been here before, but only in the day time, and when her dad knew I was here. Sakura crossed to the opposite side of the room, as far away from me as possible and crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry for coming here without your permission…it's just-"

"It's not that." She cut me off starkly.

"Well, um…is it about your pants?" I asked, grinning.

"No." She glared at me more intensely.

"Well…what did I do?" Girls. Their so confusing at times.

"Hmm. LET'S THINK. How about…oh I don't know, signing off msn without saying bye properly?!" He eyebrows furrowed deeper.

I could have laughed, then and there. But the look on Sakura's face…slightly scared me. I crossed the room and stood close to her. I pulled her into a tight hug and didn't let go of her for a full two minutes. I felt her put her head on my shoulder and her arms wrap around my neck. I tightened my arms around her waist. Then I unwrapped myself from her went to her door and opened it, and left it slightly ajar.

"Bye Sakura" I whispered to her "See you at school in the morning,"

I felt myself being pulled back by the crook of my arm, as Sakura pulled me closer to her. She glared at me with conviction and gripped onto my shoulders by biting her nails onto my shoulders. "Syaoran," she hissed at me "Don't you dare."

"But you just told me I had to go-"

"Just stay, please, my back really hurts." She wrapped her arms around my neck as she pressed closer into me. I enveloped her with my arms on her waist and began kneading her back.

"Sakura, as if I would leave you," I breathed in her ear "Where does it hurt?" I heard her gasp as I kneaded a particular spot. Her back was tense and hard.

"Listen Sakura, lie down on your bed and I'll massage your back, you have so many kinks in there,"

She began to protest mildly, but another pang in her back silenced her. She lowered herself onto her bed, folded her hands delicately on her pillow and rested her head on them.

"Syaoran, you know have to pull my top up." She muttered, closing her eyes.

WHAT! No, no no no! I can't do this! Why, why WHY did my testosterone engineered body have to lead me here?! Come on Syaoran, pull yourself together man! You've seen her with no pants on!

Ohhhh that was sweet. She should walk around like that all the time…why can't it be her rear that hurts? At least I could massage that…nice. Then I could feel those tense muscles, all round and…

"Syaoran it kinda hurts." She winced as she clenched her pillow tightly between her hands.

I slowly started to pull her top up, slightly brushing my thumbs against her smooth back. I watched as more of her skin was exposed to me, slowly, as I pushed up her top up further. Her back was as cold as ice. I bit the inside of my cheek to try and stop the desires running through my head. It literally took all of my strength and will power not to turn her over and kiss her.

I began to massage her back with renewed strength as I heard another gasp escape her lips. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain began to ebb away and I changed my technique. She moaned softly as she smiled.

"That feels so much better, thank you Syaoran" I continued to massage her back, wondering how long this would go on for. Not the massage or the back pain, but this connection between us.

I want to admit it, but how can I? What if I lose my friendship with Sakura, what if it doesn't work out? I can't risk that, no matter what I may feel. But I want her so much, can't she see that? I come out in the middle of the night, sneak into her house, just because she had a nightmare and back pain. What more can I do to make it obvious?

And it's partly her fault too! She goes around PARADING herself in underwear, come on Sakura, I am a GUY, I do get turned on. Maybe I have to remind her that I am a guy…that I do what most other guys do…then maybe then she'll take notice of me. And take interest in me. It's about time to stop repressing my natural instinctive. . .

* * *

I walked across the field with a swarm of girls surrounding me, batting their eyelids. If I had not had a purpose, it would have been humorous. Two particular girls, Maya and Abby went to extra lengths to hold my attention. They constantly tried to get close to me and cling to my body.

"Oh Syaoran, you have such strong arms…" winked Tammy, flicking her honey comb hair, as she led me away from the throng of girls. Her blue eyes looked into mine with a mischievous glint. She pulled me in and wrapped her arms around my neck, and then she slowly brought her hands to the front of my chest and ran them down. I smirked at the situation as she grabbed my hands and placed them dangerously low on her waist.

"You don't have to act shy," I murmured lowly to her. She blushed lightly and smiled knowingly. She looked me up and down and pulled herself closer to me.

"So Syaoran, for what do I owe the pleasure?" She giggled softly.

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe…" I leaned closer in to her as her eyes fluttered close. "I have this _one_ idea…"

All of a sudden I felt this powerful tug on my arm as I got ripped apart from Tammy, whose eyes were still closed. She opened her eyes slowly and her eyebrows suddenly shot up in surprise.

"Syaoran Li! Sorry Tammy I'm just going to borrow him for a minute, I hope you don't mind, he'll come back in almost one piece. There's just one part of his body that has to be dealt with…so excuse us."

Sakura began to drag me away, huffing and puffing as she went, not letting me go. I smirked as I turned around and winked at Tammy who blushed again. Sakura took me to a secluded area of the school and behind a massive oak tree. She pushed me roughly against it, took a step back and crossed her arms angrily.

"What the **HELL** do you think you were doing? HUH?" She yelled at me, I winced at the tone of her voice.

"Who the _HELL_ was that girl? WHAT were you doing?I bet you don't even know even know who she is DO YOU SYAORAN??" She kicked a rock towards me, it reached it's mark and hit my shin.

"I HOPE THAT HURT. Fucking bastard, asshole, bitch. FUCKING HELL SYAORAN YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY."

"Hey Syaoran," said a bunch of girls as they went past the scene, giggling and twinkling their fingers. A majority of the girls had their skirts hitched up and their hair out, flicking in the wind. I looked sheepishly at them, and grinned.

Sakura turned around and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Syaoran! Fucking hell, I never fucking swear this much, AND YOU FUCKING MADE ME DO IT."

"Sakura, what's wrong with Tammy?" I grinned at Sakura, trying so hard not to laugh. I stared hard the grass, willing myself not to laugh.

"Oh so TAMMY is her name huh? Puh 'Tammy' what's so great about Tammy that your practically fucking her against a tree? You man whore. NO SYAORAN DON'T INTERRUPT-"

She began to swear and cuss, waving her hands this way and that, wrinkling her nose and making angry faces. I just thought of how cute she looked when she did that, and just how sexy she seemed to me. All thoughts of Tammy were driven out of my mind, as Sakura began to call me such names such as "man whore asshole". She began kick more rocks, missing some and kicking dirt instead, or hitting different inanimate objects.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME," She yelled beseechingly at me as she pushed me back against the tree.

I suddenly got very excited; the way Sakura abused me appealed to me very much. I wonder what would have happened if we were in a more private place.

"I- are you even thinking about what I'm saying? I BET YOUR THINKING ABOUT _TARTY_ TAMMY ARNT YOU? **GRRRRR**! SYAORAN!"

"Actually Sakura," I interrupted her smoothly. "I'm just thinking about how it's the cutest when you fight. Coz you start yelling, cussing and throwing things." I just want to make you mine.

"SO YOU DO THESE THINGS TO MAKE ME _MAD_?" She looked absolutely livid and bit the inside of her cheek in fury.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you mad is so cute," I said seriously to her, like it was the most logical explanation.

When you scream at me I want to kiss you, and when you push me, I want to touch you all over. That's what I want to tell her. The honest truth, but it's not allowed, is it?

"I don't know why it's like that…" I grinned helplessly.

I began to walk to her and she crossed her arms again, assessing me angrily. I stepped behind her and grinned. I reached around her and quickly touched the wrinkle on her nose and drew my hand away as she tried to slap it away. I chuckled out loud as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pushed them under her top and started to glide them upwards, I felt her heart rate increase as she gave in to me.

"No, Syaoran, no." She pushed my hands out of her top, pushed me away and stomped away from me.

"Hey Sakura," I said following her, "your so…"

"So _WHAT_ Syaoran?" She said as she swiveled to face me, crossing her arms again, her hair flicking in her face.

She came in closer to me, glaring and uncrossing her arms. "So what Syaoran? Asshole man whore." She had one eyebrow raised and her lips set. Someone stop me before I eat her up.

"So…" I put one hand on her waist and let the other trail down from her head. My hand made solid contact with everything from her head, down her eyes, her plump lips and down her smooth neck. I continued further across her breasts and down her stomach. What I noticed was that Sakura's hand imitated mine on my own body. I began to push her along against the oak tree, when she stepped away from me again. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to me, as if challenging me. She had an eyebrow raised, and her eyes were daring to challange her.

I placed my hands on their rightful position again, her hips, and stared intently at her lips.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." I leant in, knowing I was going to get pushed away because she was so mad. But I couldn't help myself. Her eyes began to close to my surprise as she leaned in.

As quick as a flash of lightning, she put her hand in between her lips and mine, glaring at me with ferocity.

"You have Tammy germs." She said as she stormed away to Tomoyo who was nearby, leaving me grinning to myself. She turned her head around and gave me a massive glare. She stuck her middle finger at me, looking at me as if to say 'what, you think you get me that easy, get REAL FUCKER' and continued to stalk away again.

I smirked, tucked my hands in my pocket and began to follow them. I would be doing a lot of things to get that look on her face again. Sakura was just too sexy when mad. Tammy would be around for a while.

--


End file.
